


Choni First Kisses

by nothingbutrant



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Coming Out, Cute Cheryl Blossom, Dating, Denial, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Multi, Riverdale High School, Romantic Fluff, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Soft Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Soft Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Toni Topaz is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutrant/pseuds/nothingbutrant
Summary: Cheryl and Toni, and their many "first kisses" until they finally admit they are into each other





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction!!! Choni is one of my favorite ships on Riverdale and I love writing so I thought maybe I wrote something like this. 
> 
> Keep reading please it may be boring first but I swear, I'll make it better. I promise great content if this doesnt flop haha
> 
> My bestfriend might kill me if she ever finds out about this story (im not in love with you, okay it was just a prompt lmao)
> 
> All i gotta say is CHONI is super in love on this one ;)

We walked through Riverdale High, side by side. We ruled the school. It was her bright red hair together with my pink streak hair that turned all eyes on us. Everyone at awe. It all started back during the merger of Riverdale High and Southside High. The moment I stepped on the doors of Riverdale I was mesmerized by her auburn locks and those oh-so-red lips, it was welcome Riverdale for me. And then she opened her mouth and I saw something even redder. I didn’t know if it was red that meant anger, as this crazy bitch started spewing insults right at us, or was it red that meant, hi Cheryl Blossom why don’t you shut up and prove that your mouth can do something more than that (wow, what the fuck did I say)

 

Everyday, we went on bantering at each others face whether it be inside the classes we were in together, in the halls of Riverdale, at Pop’s or anywhere we get to see each other. But I saw right through her, for every words that came out of her mouth, I knew inside she was hurting. Like she was hiding some vulnerability by acting so strong. Until one time, I overheard her ratting out Archie and Betty’s tongue serious kiss and I knew that all she wanted then was to join them on their couples’ retreat but she was shoo-ed away like some stray animal. I knew she was hurting so I broke down her walls, to which I failed. Fortunately, luck wanted us to find our way back together and I bumped into her in the movies. And that started my friendship with the one and only Cheryl Bombshell who needs no reasons

 

Cheryl Blossom, Riverdale’s HBIC and resident it girl was not just my bestfriend. No, we were more than just that, we were each other’s soulmates. No one knows me more than the way she knows me and no one knows her more than the way I know her. But I didn’t know if it meant anything for her. We never hid anything from each other but I had one little secret that was only mine to know, I think I’m in love with her, and I didn’t know if it was mutual or simply platonic.

 

Throughout the course of our friendship, we shared a lot of things, stories, cuddles, notes, glances and even, mischeavous kisses. Yep, you heard that right, many times had we tried those experimental kisses and I didn’t know if it meant something for her that way it brought butterflies to my stomach. But we figured we both enjoyed it. What drives me crazy is we keep doing it and pretend it never even happened, yet….we still do it. Every. Single. Time.

 

****\--** **

Our first kiss was something a bit accidental, per se. We were at the bathroom reapplying our makeups, both of us facing the mirror

 

“Ugh, I hate how pale my lips look with this shade of lipstick I brought with me, doesn’t really go with my color” I ranted as I was applying it on my lips

 

“Oh TT ever wanted to try out my signature color? It might look good on you” she said turning her face slightly to my direction. She was also applying lipstick

 

“I don’t know it might not look good on me the way it looks good on you. I still hate this shade I have” while I placed my hand on the sink close to her, our faces almost inches from each other, pouting sadly.

 

“Well, everything does look good on me, don’t they. But seriously, let’s try it on you”

 

“Okay, come on give me some”

 

“I’d give you some of those already on my lips” she smirked

 

I laughed and leaned in forward and pouted as I was surprised her bottom lip grazed on my upper lip

 

“Oops, our lips touched” Cheryl laughed as I was red all over

 

“Duuude, that was my first kiss” I slapped her shoulder as I awkwardly laughed at her

 

“I know” Cheryl just smirked “at least it was me not some stupid fuck boy right? Come on lets get to class”

 

I was left shunned as she reached for my hand and drag me out to our next class.

 

And then we never spoke of that somewhat first kiss again, or so I thought.

 

\--


	2. Second First Kiss

We were hanging out at thistlehouse, her mother was out over the weekend so she decided I slept over.

 

She was lying down on her stomach scrolling through her twitter while eating her bowl of ben and jerry’s and my head was rested on her back as I was doing the same.

 

We talked about anything under the sun until she suddenly said “hey remember I was your first kiss”

 

And again, I jokingly punched her “you little mean bitch that’s for stealing my first kiss!!! You still owe me a proper first kiss, bombshell.”

 

“Let me make it up to you then, here come closer and let me give you a big fat kiss” she shifted her position until both of us were sitting, facing each other

 

I laughed, I craved for her kiss, because the first one was barely hanging on my lips. But it was an awkward moment for me and I was shaking. “Cher….” and the next moment I didn’t saw coming because I thought this time she really was just messing around.

 

Her hand slipped on to my both my cheeks, she closed the distance between us and gave a fast peck on my lips. Her lips were still cold from the icecream we were eating. I felt my cheeks flush red or something

 

“Woah, cher..”

 

“Okay, we kissed again, wow, ew” as she kiddingly laughed again and she began talking about some other topic that wasn’t even loosely connected to what has even happened.

 

I swear, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, you’re gonna be the death of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that boring?? Soon it starts getting crazy, I promise. Hehehe.


	3. Third First Kiss

We graduated highschool and got out of the hellhole that is Riverdale. We both moved to New York. I got a full ride scholarship to major in Photography and she was majoring in Fine Arts. And yep, you guessed it right, we rented out an apartment good enough for five people. Me, Her, Ronnie, Betty and Josie. There were only three rooms and we agreed that Cher and I shared a room, while B&V shared and Josie, by herself since she also set up her music things on her room, so, fair enough right?

 

I haven’t rid myself of the weird infatuation I have with Cheryl and she still had no clue. We still were as touchy as we used to be but B&V were as well. We never talked about our kisses and we were naturally clingy with each other.

 

Until one time, we were having a crazy banter about a small thing and we were the only ones in our apartment when another kiss yet happened

 

“Noooo that’s unfair!!! Okay, I swear it’s friendship over if you post that” she said

 

Without thinking, I challenged her “If it’s friendship over, does that mean we become lovers” I smirked

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that if I were you” she laughed

 

“Why is that? I know you’re crazy as hell but I think I can manage” I raised my eyebrows smiling

 

It was as if on cue, she leaned forward our lips almost touching “because if we’re lovers I’d get to kiss you on the lips”

 

I stared at her lips, I swear she was so close she could already hear my heart pounding “Oh no, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, don’t you dare”

 

“Oh yeah? I would, watch me” she leaned a little bit more closer, I was having a small panic attack already and I was torn between wanting to kiss her and not

 

One, I didn’t want to because that would make my feelings go over the edge

 

Two, oh fuck it, I so want too.

 

And being the extra cheryl blossom she is, she cut the moment as soon as we were literally cm away from kissing. She moved away and the space between us made me craved her to be closer to me

 

She snickered “I knew you were weak, you couldn’t kiss me on the lips” laughing and giggling while I feel like my face was flustered

 

And then I thought, oh well fuck it, we kissed before what difference would this be now

 

I grabbed her by the waist, made her face me “Say that again” I purposely made my voice raspy

 

It was my turn to make a move now, take control. I was tired of her taking the wheel, teasing me all these years. This time it was on me

 

“You. Can’t. kiss. Me. On. The. Lips”

 

“Oh, I can, blossom”

 

“Oh yeah??” Her voice getting weaker as I was getting a little more closer to her face

 

“yes Cher, I could” I was starting to get nervous, and then she tried gaining the control again while grabbing my face with her hands

 

“Wipe that drool from your lips first, Topaz” this girl doesn’t know how to give up with the mischief huh. But this time, this game is over, I could and I would.

 

“I would really do it cher, still not back down”

 

“then do it” she still challenged while she eyed my lips.

 

I closed my eyes further closing the gap between us. She was now pulling my face closer as well

 

And then our lips touched for some seconds

 

We broke apart stared each other in the eyes for a while and she did what she always did

 

“Okay, again ew, we know we’re both straight”

 

I chuckled, hiding my nervousness “yeah, I mean yeah, we kissed how many times, like three or four? Hahaha it’s nothing. You’re my bestfriend cher”

 

“I know right, and besides they say you only confirm you’re straight when you kiss a girl, and you don’t feel anything. And we didn’t feel anything”

 

“Hahahaha yeah!” I said, almost breaking down that it was one sided all this time

 

“Alright, let me get some sleep now, we have a long day tomorrow, you coming?” as she was going back to our room

 

“Yep, I’ll be right there in a few”

 

“Good night, Toni. Love you”

 

Yeah Cher I’m dead, cause I love you too and not the way you love me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of writing Cheryl's POV sometime soon
> 
> Also, this may be the last boring chap since it's the end of it being loosely connected to my real life events. So the next ones will be purely fictional and it starts getting exciting ;) I promise
> 
> I appreciate comments!! Please do tell me what you think and want
> 
> Also, props to my bestfriend, if you come across this, thank you for being a real sport? Because I wrote abt it hahaha.


	4. A little kiss goes a long way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl's POV!!

**Cheryl’s POV**

 

I swear to God I didn’t know what was happening a while back. I’m already in our room and it was feeling hot as if the AC wasn’t working

 

I changed into my silk nightgown, one a little too short so I would feel a less hot. The nightgown I chose to wear was in a shade of pink, straying a bit far from my iconic red. But these were the perfect size so as I wouldn’t feel too hot, and they were really really soft and I liked wearing it.

 

It remembers me of Toni’s hair. Pink and soft. And those lips that I had…… Why am I even thinking of this? Wow. Hahahaha

 

As if in cue though, Toni got inside our room. Was she thinking the same thing as I was thinking a while ago? Why do I bother anyway?

 

“Hey Cher, penny for your thoughts”

 

“Huh” I snapped back to reality “Did you say something?”

 

“yeah, you zoned out, you should’ve seen your face. I asked if you’re doing anything tomorrow night?”

“not that im aware of, why?” I replied. Is she asking me for a date???? What. No. What am I even thinking of

 

She took off her shirt, her abs on display, wow my bestfriend really has a good body. Her hair got messy a bit in the process but she was saying something while dressing up

 

“Well, Ronnie just texted that there’ll be a party at the boys’ apartment? Most of our friends from Riverdale would be there. A little reunion. We could go there together?”

 

I was just staring at her, she was now fully clothed in her pajamas and socks. She loved wearing socks to bed, I can’t help but wonder why she isn’t feeling the heat I’m feeling

 

“So, what do you say, Bombshell” I blushed a bit at the sound of her calling me bombshell, wow as if I ain’t use to this?

 

“Yeah sure, TT”

 

I didn’t know why I felt disappointed at what she said. Maybe I’m just tired. So I just went to sleep. I was about to drift off, eyes closed when I heard rustling as the lights were turned off and Toni positioned herself on our queen sized bed (yep, we share a bed)

 

I felt the bed moved but I didn’t bother to open my eyes, sleep already consuming me.

 

But then with the softest voice I could have ever heard she said “Goodnight Cher” while she placed a small peck on my forehead and then I knew she had already turned off the lamp on her bedside

 

It was already quiet, all I could hear were light snores coming from her

 

And… the solid thumps of the beating of my heart

 

Oh shit. I think I might be…… no……..

 

But I’m straight.

 

* * *

 

 

The alarm kept sounding. The sound was hurting my brain

 

“Cher!! Turn your alarm off” Toni said grumbling on her sleep

 

“What?? Toni!! That’s your alarm” I said back

 

Veronica came bursting in our room “I could hear both of you fighting and no one turning off that stupid alarm!!” As she turned it off, her arms crossed “Now, get up, both of you”

 

“Okay, mom” Toni said sarcastically, I would’ve laughed at her face but I lacked sleep last night and wanted more

 

Veronica already exited our room, grunting on how childish we both were. Toni was already seated while I curled myself further and cocooned myself in our comforter.

 

“Cher, come on, let’s get breakfast already”

 

“five more minutes, I mumbled”

 

“No Cheryl, we’re gonna be late, come on!” she threw away the comforter covering both our bodies

 

“TONI!!! It’s too cold!!!”

 

“Well, it’s not my choice of clothing that I slept like that”

 

Then, everything that happened last night flashed back on my mind on how hot I was feeling, the kiss and all that had happened. Oh God.

 

I buried my face in the pillow desperately trying to hide my face in case it was red as of this moment. Toni laughed thinking I was just being lazy and then she stood up and extended her arms to me

 

I tried to peek and she was still waiting for me to stand so I grabbed her hand and did so

 

“I’m making coffee, want some bombshell” there’s that stupid smile on her face again

 

“Yes, thankyou TT”

 

We went to the dining area, Betty, Veronica and Josie were already there having breakfast. Betty may have seemed to notice the lack of sleep my face had, so did Josie

 

“It’s like you were the one out at a party last night, Cher. Looks like you need more sleep”

 

“Well I would’ve had some more if it weren’t for Lodge here”

 

“Heyyy no fair, you’d be even more mad if I didn’t wake you up!!!” Ronnie said

 

“She’s got a point, Cher” toni said handing my coffee “I’m gonna go shower now im about to be late”

 

“Uhm, you’re coming to the party tonight?” betty asked both Toni and I

 

I nodded while Toni confirmed that we indeed were

 

“Great! We’re all coming. We’re gonna uber together there” Josie followed “You guys wanna come with?”

 

“I was thinking of riding my bike” Toni said

 

“Oh, your death trap you mean”

 

“Heyyyyy stop talking to it like that! Unless you wanna offer me to ride with you on your precious cherry red impala, I could skip riding my “death trap” “ Toni said doing air quotes

 

“You could always, TT. It’s a safer option anyway, would you want to ride with me?”

 

Toni’s eyes slightly wandered to all our eyes, as if frantic on what I just said “yeah sure” she said blankly going straight to the bathroom

 

Ronnie, Betty and Josie were now all staring it me

 

“so….. you want us to come with you on your sweet ride?” betty broke the silence as if waiting for an invite

 

“Betty, our poor innocent betty, no, our dearest Cheryl wants some alone time with our hot Tonikins” Ronnie smirked

 

“I know that face Cher, that’s a face you only do when you, you know, are falling somehow deep. Have you finally realized Toni is the one for you? Don’t lie to us now, girlie”

 

“After all this years!! It’s just now that she seems to have liked Toni back” Ronnie said

 

Liked toni back?? Does that mean????

 

“What are you guys talking about” I grunted and went to fix myself as well

 

“so that means we still have to uber” I heard betty as I was on my tantrum walk away

 

Josie and Ronnie laughed “Oh betty”


	5. Fifth First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kindda a long chapter
> 
> Part 1 of the party as told by Cheryl  
> (Part 2 will be told by Toni)

School today was kindda boring and I was kinda zoning out a little all the time. The kiss and the girls teasing me about it kept me distracted the entire day

 

Great, it’s as if I attended school just to daydream about this when I’m not even sure what I’m feeling

 

I need to talk to Ronnie (being the only one I trust even if she can be mischievous with all the calling out), someday about this.

 

But tonight, I got a party to attend to. It might actually be a breathe of fresh air, like how we used to party back in Highschool, that might take my mind away of the things I’m thinking and shouldn’t be thinking off

 

I checked my phone there were three texts

 

JOSIE: So we’re still taking the uber since that’s clearly what you want, take care on your way there! You know the address, right?

 

Ofc I did, so I just told Josie we’ll see them there. Great makes me sound guilty that I really want some alone time with Toni. Well I kindda too, since I wanted to clear the atmosphere of the weird tensions we’ve been having

 

TONI: I’m on my way back to the apartment, soon. Walk with me?

 

TONI: Never mind answering, I’m going towards your building wait for me

 

As if on cue, I heard somewhat shout “Bombshell!”

 

I smiled at the gesture of her fetching me “Hey, Chacha”

 

“Wow, it’s been awhile since I’ve heard of that nickname” her smile was soft, I unconsciously stared at her lips and then snapped back to reality

 

“Well, let’s go now, I might take a few more hours to get ready. You know, perfection cannot be rushed”

 

“But you look so good either way!” Toni said trying to get away with the long time I take to get ready

 

“You’re just saying that so I’ll do it faster” I laughed

 

“yep, guilty” Toni smirked

 

“You’re the worst, Antoinette”

 

She groaned at the call of her real name. We already went back to our apartment and it did take me a lot of time to get ready but not as much as she expected it to be

 

“So, TT, what do you think?” I twirled showing her my final outfit. I was wearing a white midriff tube and a high waisted red plaid skirt and red pointed heels. My long waves were half up and half down, curled and I had the signature red lips of mine on display.

 

“Bring a jacket or something cher, you might get cold, but you look good. As always” Toni said. She wasn’t half bad, she dressed nicely in fact. She had that biker girl gang aesthetic. Ripped pants with mesh stockings poking between the holes and going all the way up to her belly button. A black crop top that showed her very toned abs and her high heeled boots. Ofc, the leather jacket is always there, but now without the serpent logo as being in uni she strayed away from attention. But yes, still a part of the gang

 

I ignored her telling to bring a jacket, I know I’m gonna regret this later but it’s too late to choke down my pride. We went our way to my car, I drove and as we reached the boys’ threshold, we were welcomed by none other than Reggie Mantle

 

“Ladies, it’s good to see you. Still rocking hot, bombshell” he winked at me like I was this piece of meat. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed a little

 

“As always, Reginald, I am”

 

“Great, come in and enjoy the party. Oh, there are some other people here from different universities too. You know Archie and I have a reputation to uphold but Riverdale people are gonna meet later at the game room

 

“Alright then” Toni said, she offered her hand as we stepped inside and I gladly took it and walked hand in hand with her

 

When we got inside the loud bass of the music were already blaring and we stumbled on B&V with Ronnie clearly a little bit too drunk.

 

“Hey cher and tones!!” Veronica squealed

 

Betty was holding her up and smiled “Hey you two, there’s drinks by the kitchen but don’t get too drunk like this one”

 

“Thanks Betty” I smiled. “Want a drink TT?” I turned to Toni who nodded and we went into the kitchen

 

Toni being the bartender she was at the Wyrm back in highschool knew automatically how I liked my drink started mixing one for me already and handed it over to me. I smiled and mouthed a thank you as I took a sip of the alcohol

 

It was really a little bit of small talk with everyone, Toni and I were starting to be a little bit tipsy when Josie who was hand in hand with Ronnie came bursting into the living room towards toni and I sitting on the couch enjoying the company of Kevin, Fangs and Sweet Pea.

 

“GAME ROOM!!! NOOOWWW!!! OOoooPPPSS RIverdaLE onlY!!!” josie shouted along with a “WoooooHHHHHoooHHH” by veronica

 

Veronica had a firm grasp on me basically dragging me to the game room while sweet pea and fangs carried Toni in protest to the game room. These three were literally the cutest. Kevin just walked being the composed GBF he was.

 

“HIIIIiiiiiiiIIII” Veronica basically squealed once we were in the room

 

Archie, Jughead, Reggie, Kevin, Sweet Pea and Fangs were in there. They were the ones who rented the apartment so that makes sense they were all present and game on. My girls from the apartment were there too. So, yep a mini reunion of two apartments

 

“so okay, let’s stop being boring” Veronica smirked raising her eyebrows. “let’s play truth or dare, just like old times” she said

 

Betty was already disapproving on how she knows this would turn into while the others were yelling on how excited they were

 

We did the old spin the bottle antic and whomever bottle lands on has to do a truth or dare. The first one the bottle landed on Betty. Great start huh?

 

“betty truth or dare” kevin asked

“Okay, truth” betty said

 

“Does dark betty still come to play???” Veronica laughed

 

“Did I say truth, I mean, dare?”  
  
”Show us dark betty!!” Veronica half assed said her drunkness really showing

 

“Okay fine, yes she still does come out to play, happy?” Betty replied showing a slight hint of embarassment while the boys chuckled and patted Jughead on the back

 

“Jug’s getting it!!!!” Reggie shouted

 

They spinned the bottle again and it landed on Archie

 

“Arch, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare”

 

“I dare you to tell us who is the best kisser among the people you kissed” Sweet Pea said

 

It was weird enough that Archie was asked this because he almost kissed every girl in the room. Awkward as to say, until Toni whispered lightly at me

 

“Didn’t you and Archie kiss already”

 

“yes, why TT?”

 

“Nothing just asked, he might as well say your name” I couldn’t really make up what she said last was, but I couldn’t paint what her voice had, was it a slight hint of jealousy? Or compliment to me? I didn’t know, I’m a little drunk per se.

 

“What, that’s a truth not a dare, next one please” Archie debated

 

 

“I dare our dear Archibald to remove his shirt for the rest of the game” Josie teased

 

“ooooHHHHHhhh” “take it off, take it off, they chanted” and he did and everyone shouted. Ugh this is doing no good to my head which was already starting to hurt.

 

Okay next, the bottle spun around and it landed on me. Great

 

“I got a great question for you cheryl so you better choose truth” veronica said giddy. Man, remind me to scold veronica for always drinking too much and being this drunk

 

“Dare” I said “And I don’t want the dare to come from ronnie or else im going home, I swear” better to be the party breaker than get myself into trouble

 

Ronnie looked at betty then at josie and then whispered something on josie’s ear. They both laughed out loud until Josie said something

 

“Kiss the prettiest girl in the room” everyone stared and was like “oooooohhhh good one Josie”

 

“on the lips” josie continued

 

“even better” they all said in response

 

I was getting nervous and all and I did what everyone would have done it times of being a hotseat. Divert attention

 

“Guys, I can’t kiss myself” I said.

 

“You’re no fun, bombshell. Come on just kiss me” Veronica said

 

“Bold of you to assume you’re the prettiest after me” I rolled my eyes saying

  
”So…..who is it gonna be, cher” Josie said

 

Everyone was shouting and it really was hurting my ears so I stood up and walked over to Toni

 

“TT, Can I kiss you?”

  
”Damn TIny!!!! This your shot” Fangs shouted and Toni glared at her

 

“I mean, we did kiss before so okay” Toni said

 

“Wait, what?? YOU’VE ALREADY KISSED???????” Betty questioned

 

Everyone’s eyes widened at the revelation. Alcohol really turns toni into this I’d say anything that slips right out of my mouth

 

I kindda was getting worried that they might get the wrong idea, that we kissed because we were into each other, and I’m straight

 

“TINY!! I MUST SAY IM PROUD” Sweet Pea howled making the shouts even more worse.

 

“Guys, it’s nothing. She’s my bestfriend, of course we’ve kissed” Toni said. And again, Idk why but I was disappointed even though she defended me. “and it’s like just a peck or smack or something” she added

 

“Wait!! Let’s make it more interesting then” josie suggested

 

“How about, make it last for five seconds?” Reggie threw the idea as if it were nothing

 

“Yeheeeessss!!!” yep you guessed who that was - drunk veronica

 

The squeals, shouts, howls and noises were getting a lot louder and I hated it.

 

“Alright Fine!!!! just stop shouting” I said “TT?” I looked at Toni and she nodded as I grabbed her face and kissed her while everyone counted very slowly

 

1

 

2

 

For the first two seconds, it was just like all other kiss but then she bit my bottom lip and her tongue swiped on it asking for entrance, and I being entranced, allowed her entrance

 

3

Our kiss was getting deeper and more passionately. She was already cupping my cheeks

 

4

 

Aaaaaaanddddd ……. 5

 

Then I quickly pulled away before I get more attached to kiss and not want to finish it

 

I stared at TT for a moment and she too was lost in that trance, as if she liked it too

 

I smiled slightly, held my thumb on the outside of her lips and wiped the smudge of my red lipsticks on her

 

Everyone shouted and congratulated us on how sport we were, I confidently strutted back to my seat

 

But boy, was my heart beating fast and

 

I think I’m gonna need more drinks

 


	6. Another Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the story, as told by Toni
> 
> Ohhhh be ready for this ;)

****TONI’S POV** **

****

Cheryl and I have been having these weird tensions between us. The awkwardness level has gone up way high!

 

We were already at the party, damn, bombshell ain’t making it easy for me cause she’s looking so hot. Everyone has been eyeing on her and im feeling some form of jealousy and protectiveness over her.

 

We both were drinking, I tried not to drown myself in alcohol even if at this point of time this is what I want to do right now. God, I need to get drink and forget about these stupid feelings that have been bugging me

 

I can’t be the person who breaks our friendship, I really treasure Cher and I can’t do that to her. Fall in love with her, I mean. First of all, she’s straight and second, I really just can’t lose her with all the awkward tension that would even go higher if she finds out I liked her.

 

I kept silent during the party, small talks and shits only. They thought I was drunk already, when I’m clearly sober and 100% on the right mind still, tipsy yep, but sober. Cher on the other hand, she was the complete opposite, her pale face was now donned with her red drunk cheeks. Damn, she looks even good with that drunk blush!! AHHHH this ain’t helping

 

Anyway, we drove here on her car, if I get drunk then how were we supposed to go home too. Add to the fact that Ronnie and Josie were drunk as well, I might have to make them ride with us home. Betty, well she’s still fine but almost to their state.

 

We were happily enjoying the party when Riverdale alums demanded we stayed at the game room. We all followed, Cheryl being dragged now by her bff ronnie there. No choice, though this may be fun, might take my mind off this beautiful beau I am with. Ughhhh

 

We played Truth and Dare, my mind clearly still not in the game, flying towards a certain redhead. No, not Archie, even when he already took off his shirt

 

Well, before ARchie took off his shirt he was dared to tell everyone who was the best kisser amongst everyone he kissed. I looked at Cher and I whispered enough for Kevin to hear since he was seated in between us, reminded her that he and her have in fact kissed. She confirmed.

 

I kindda said under my breath that Archie might have as well said her name. Kevin giving a questioning look and I just shrugged and took a drag on the drink I had in hand.

 

Toni, control yourself you’re giving yourself away. Thankfully, Kevin ignored me again while the game continued.

My heart almost ran 20 more paces faster when the bottle spun and landed on Cher. I looked at her as they dared her to kiss “the prettiest girl in the room”

 

I laughed at Cheryl’s response that she can’t kiss herself. Classic Bombshell

 

And then, Ronnie said something that wanted me to throw all my drinks to everyone, she said cher should just kiss her. Jealousy was creeping all over my face and I could feel my blood rising, I don’t want anyone else to kiss Cher, can’t it just be me

 

I was almost fuming while everyone was shouting something until I saw Cheryl going towards me. What the hell is happening???

 

“TT, Can I kiss you”

 

I swear my breath hitched and I swallowed a lump to my throat. I hope it didn’t go notice. I shrugged “I mean, we did kiss before so okay”

 

Everyone’s voices were ringing on my ear. And I kindda got guilty on what I had just said, a part of me blaming my increase of intake of alcohol, I wanted the earth to wallow me and I knew I needed to do damage control by the look cheryl had on her face, I mean she’s straight right and I was proud bisexua they might get the wrong idea

 

Maybe, I really have no shots against this girl, and that our kiss was just simply a kiss, nothing more

 

I defended and her honor and said it was just because we were bestfriends, and she looks sad? Or maybe still embarrassed for everyone to find out that we kissed already.

 

Stupid, Toni. But atleast no one knew we kissed more once, or else everyone would’ve lost their shits even more

 

But then everyone wanted to stir it up a little bit and demanded we kissed, for 5 fucking seconds. I was getting fidgety and shit, it’s not that I don’t want to kiss her, but because I did want to kiss her and I didn’t want to make things between us more awkward

 

I was waiting for her, it was for her to decide whether to get through this stupid dare, and knowing Cheryl, well, let’s just say she doesn’t want losing or eating pride. So what she does next was really not that unpredictable

 

She kissed me.

 

And I got carried away while everyone was counting really really slow

 

God, I wished they counted a lot more slower

 

I accidentally deepened the kiss, got lost in the moment and felt all sorts of things while kissing her.

And then they all shouted “5!!!!”

 

I wished it never ended and it was just us on the room. She pulled away quickly, turns out it was only me that was eager in doing that as she was quick enough to stop. Her left hand was still on the back of my neck, we stared at each other for a few seconds, hiding the fact we were both catching our breaths.

 

Then she lifted up her right hand which were on my waist, brought them up to my lips and wiped away what I think would have been her lipstick, of course, her iconic red. She then just smiled at me and went back to her seat.

 

I was biting the inside of my cheeks wanting more and then Sweets took me away from the daydream I was clearly having when he shouted “that’s our tiny!!!!! woooh”

 

I shook my head negatively on how extremely wild they could be. And then the game continued

 

\--

 

The game was still going on but half of everyone was already passed out. Ronnie and Josie were already sleeping on the couch. Ofc I think these girls really had too much to drink. Reggie too was slouched somewhere in the corner of the room. Jughead, brooding as usual. Kevin a little bit tipsy and I swear he and fangs are kindda flirting unknown to everyone

 

Sweets, Archie and I, were drunk, yes, but not as much as they were.

 

And Cheryl, this girl just lost all of her self control this night, I’ll talk to her in the morning on how she shouldn’t have drank too much. For sure she would be waking with an extreme hungover tomorrow and she’d be the bitchiest and I was the one who was to woke up before.

 

“COmE oN! GuyYSS I wAnt Mo0re gamEssa” cheryl was already slurring at her words

 

“sorry Red, I think we have to stop now, everyone’s off their limits too” SP told him. I smiled. I loved how Sweet Pea made it seem like he didn’t give a fuck about anything but really was soft for friends he loved.

 

“Pppffftt, you’re nOOoo Fuuun” Cheryl said swaying out of the game room

 

“and I guess, I have to follow her, think you can manage everyone in here?” I asked Sweet Pea, Archie and Jug, they nodded in respond while sweet pea just smirked at me

 

“Sweets, nothing like that. I know what you’re thinking of”

 

“Well you owe me a story, didn’t know u and red kissed already before this”

 

“unlike u, I don’t kiss and tell sweets, alright im gonna go before bombshell gets herself in trouble”

 

I went out and looked for Cheryl. A lot of people were still partying at the apartment, archie and reggie might really have a reputation to uphold to have this party still going and not die even without a host or hostess attending to them since we were locked up on that game room with the game by ourselves

 

It was not hard to look for Cheryl, her hair always gave it away but then I saw her with someone

 

A prestigious looking guy with curly hair and a stupid grin on his face, it seems like he’s flirting with her

 

Cheryl looked half interested on flirting back and half harassed by the eye fucking this guy was doing to her. It’s not jealousy per se but I didn’t want cher to end up with a stupid smug guy like him.

 

Cher deserved better and this guy had one night stand written all over his face. I knew for a fact as well that our Cheryl here is a secret virgin. Not everyone knew of course, they thought little miss HBIC got whatever she wanted but they never knew the fact that she was a little softie and sentimental teenage girl wanting to do it with someone she loves

 

This douche guy I was talking about rounded up his friends and they were already surrounding Cher and him introducing her to them as his future wife already. Elk. No class at all.

 

Without thinking I went as fast as I could to Cheryl, they were already offering her a drink and I kindda saw the douche guy mix something to her drink, I walked there even faster, almost sprinted. When I got there and it looked like Cher was trying to get away and was already feeling distressed.

 

“Aw no, pretty girls like you shouldn’t leave without tasting the drink I made, I swear taste good”

 

Drunk Cher smiled but rolled her eyes, almost sipping in the drink when I made it on time and took it away from her as it was inches away from her lips, it somehow spilled on her top

 

“TT!!!!!” She said enthusiastically

 

I acted on an impulse, I couldn’t take all this boys down by myself or shoo them away, they’d for sure only flirt with me too cause I saw this douche guy already eye fuck me as well

 

“Oh, hey I’m Nick, nice of you to join this little party, what’s your name, hotstuff?” he winked

 

Ugh, really a douche. Then it struck me, the only way to shoo them and take Cheryl fast enough away from them. I wrapped my arms around cheryl’s waist, handed back the cup to the douche guy and then kissed Cheryl on her cheeks

 

“Hi babe, I was looking all over for you”

 

“AWww, babeee?????? Toni I-” before she could say anything else that could ruin our one chance to get away, I placed a chaste kiss near her lips, a little near that it made it look like I kissed her on the lips. Then I smiled, she just stared. I’ll have to apologize to her about this tomorrow and explain myself - if she remembers

 

I quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from those boys. Good thing they didn’t follow.

 

“Cher, don’t take drinks from guys you don’t know, or especially when you’re this drunk”

 

“I’m not drunk, TT” She grinned at me her face almost close to mine

 

“not drunk, really now??” she was really a pain in the ass no matter how cute she was right now

 

“that guy was cute, TT, he’s a st clair too” she pouted

 

“Well that guy was also trying to drug you, cher, come on let’s get home”

 

“i don’t wanna” she crossed her arms, gahd, she’s a cute drunk I swear

 

I thank myself that I could take it as much alcohol as sweet pea, and that adrenaline made me really really sober that I picked cheryl up on my back and carried her to her car

 

“Cher, Keys????” I slowly stood her on the ground but then failed because she stumbled a little so I supported her weight on my arms. Ugh cheryl.

 

“You want another kiss, TT??” She asked.

 

I widened my eyes at her response, my mouth almost also open wide

 

“NO CHERYL I MEAN KEYS TO YOUR CAR!!! FOR GODSAKE, NEXT TIME DON’T DRINK TO MUCH CHERYL MARJORIE BLOSSOM” I shouted back at her, frustrated on what she said cause I wanted exactly that and I didn’t want to take advantage of her state, also my voice was kindda a little louder cause it startled me

 

She was silent now as she reached for her purse and it took a while before she found her keys and handed them to me, I opened the car and fastened her to her seat and then I went in as well

 

“Don’t get mad at me, TT”

 

“I’m not Cher” my voice a little softer now, I must have been too hard on her, she’s drunk. What’s my excuse? My feelings? No that aint valid

 

“I just wanted another kiss, too” Cheryl said as she passed out on the passenger seat.

 

Say what now????? She just wanted another kiss too?????

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after this, it might not be a daily update, I have tons of things to study and read and I got way too attached with writing this!! Hahaha.
> 
> How would you guys like it? One weekly? or short ones but frequent? I'm already running out of ideas how long this is gonna go too, but did you like this one? Tell me your thoughts in the comments below
> 
> Also, what are your thoughts on season 3 episode 15?????? Hahaha.
> 
> Thankyou for the 1000 hits though!! It's my first time to reach such a number of readers, I hope you really like it. Tell me on how i could improve the story.


	7. We kiss because we're bestfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party events, they still haven't had their feelings sorted but now toni was sure
> 
> Cheryl still in denial
> 
> Lots of angst in this chapter (and the next to come, gotta see the rain before the sunshine hehe) but hang cause there's gonna be good revelations in the next chapters to come ;)

****Toni’s POV** **

It was hard getting Cheryl to our apartment, she was taller than I am for that matter, and she was really a pain in the neck right now

 

She kept giggling and laughing and wanting me to carry her, the one time I told her I couldn’t carry her anymore, she lied on the cold floor, reached for my feet and just held on to them. See what I mean

 

When finally we reached our room, I threw her in our bed and then I removed her heels. I needed to change her clothes into something more comfortable. Removing her top was hard she kept squirming and laughing still and then when it finally was off she said “oops” what the fuck right?

 

Her red bra was on display, I got flustered and felt like I was doing something real bad but then I took a deep breath and just didn’t mind, I’ve seen her so many times in just her bra, why should this be different

 

I got a super oversized shirt in my cabinet, I didn’t bother looking at her closets, that girl has nothing that comes close to comfortable sleepwear I tell, it’s like she’s always wearing honeymoon clothes!!

 

It was really a bright idea I chose to find her an oversized shirt because removing her pants was a lot more harder than removing her top. She even said “don’t try getting in my pants!!” and then she looked at me and said “ohh, Chacha, just you”

 

After a tedious work changing her, I changed into an oversized shirt too and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water to drink before sleeping and when I came back I saw her there crying suddenly

 

“Cher, drink this for me”

 

And then she stopped crying and then laughed “Oh I thought u left me” and then grinned

 

“is that why you’re crying???” I was giggling under my breath

 

“mmmhhhmmmm” she was smiling ear to ear

 

I shook my head “come on, drink up”

 

“i don’t wanna” she said still smiling

 

“yes you wanna”

 

“na-uh” then i was about to give up from letting her drink and just let her suffer from an even more hurtful headache tomorrow but she grabbed me and I fell down on her and almost spilled the water

I was now semi-straddling her and then she took a sip on the water without breaking eye contact, I swallowed a lump on my throat, this was wayyyyy too much for me to handle

 

I was about to stand up now when she stopped me and said “TT, drink too”

 

“i already drank” I told her, then she said with a smug on her face “no drink too” then she drank again

 

I wanted to laugh on how childish cheryl is right now but just shook my head “lets sleep now bombshell, im gonna stand up okay”

 

She still didn’t let me go and then she fucking spit water on my face “told you, drink”

 

“cheryll!!!!!!” I shouted at her but now was laughing at her drunk ass for behaving this way

 

Then her face turned a little more serious and whispered “I think I love you TT”

 

Her lips were already parted, almost ready to attack mine when I stood up instantly, okay bombshell, bed”

 

I was shocked by what cheryl said, my heart was even faster than any car could ever go. What else could this redhead do to me

 

She pouted but went to bed. Finally!! I thought it will be harder. Now, we both rest.

 

Cheryl, I don’t fucking know what to do with you and these feelings I have.

****

 

****Cheryl’s pov** **

****

I woke up and the first thing I saw was how I was wearing toni’s clothes. Oh god, I think I might have passed out from drinking yesterday. I tried to recall what had happened until I remembered that Toni and I have kissed, and hard at that fact.

 

Ugh my head, fuck this hangover. But wait I’m wearing her clothes, does that mean, something happened after our kiss? What? Oh no, but no, I trust Toni with all my life, and she knows that im a virgin and besides we always do this for each other when we have too much to drink?

 

So nothing happened right? Suddenly, I felt the mattress move and saw toni waking up now

 

“Good morning bombshell, you __were__ fun last night?” she smirked

 

My eyes widened that she might have seemed to notice what was going on on my mind. “Oh God, Cher!! Nothing like that!!! by you were fun, I meant it was fun taking care of your drunk ass!!! you owe me a lot for giving me hard time last night anyway”

 

“I wasn’t thinking that!!!” I said in defense “besides I know u wouldn’t, what happened anyway? Catch me up”

 

Toni shifted her position and had a worried look on her face “until what part do you remember”

 

“Well, I remember us arriving and just chilling, and then I remember josie and veronica demanding us to gather to play, then I remember the truth or dare, I remember….”

 

I paused getting shy over the kiss we shared “I remember…. us kissing… and then I remember the game going on, and then me drinking a lot and……. that’s all I remember wow”

 

Toni smiled lightly “well at least you remember us kiss” with a tiny smirk on her face “but listen Cher, I need to tell you something”

 

What, what was toni gonna say, did something else happen after the kiss…….. did we kiss again? Did my stupid subconscious tell me I might sway both ways? Ugh cant she be qucik in telling what

 

“What is it TT, why the long pause”

 

“well last night, you had a certain encounter with a nick st clair, and he kindda tried to drug you”

 

Okay, so a bit of me was kindda expecting something else between else…..what the fuck did I just think that. Anyway, what was TT worried about anyways, the st clairs have a reputation, one of the richest socialite elites in fact

 

“Ohhh, TT, im sure you were just overthinking, maybe nicky here was just flirting with me??”

 

“No Cher, Im serious, I saw him put something in your drink”

 

“Nonsense TT!! Im sure he wasn’t doing that. Why are you over protective anyway??? maybe that was my one chance for true love and you just ruined it???” my voice was getting frustrated

 

Where was my frustration coming from anyway?? Was it because I was expecting something else to be said?? yes! What?? no!! ugh I don’t know maybe my head’s hurting fuck

 

“you know what cheryl, ur unbelievable. Im not even gonna try to say anything else cause you wont fucking believe me anyways!”

 

Then toni just stormed away

 

Okay, what the fuck, why did I just lash out on her when she was just being there for me ugh cheryl!

****

****Toni’s POV** **

****

I stormed out, I was mad. Why the fuck is she mad from me when I tried to save her from a possible rape!!

 

DId she even really like nick. Ugh, so she knew him, maybe she liked her?? Lucky for me and her i didnt tell her on how last night she told me  _somethings_ and tried to kiss me!!! Twice. Once at the party when i was asking for her keys and she thought kiss and another one when i was tucking her to bed and she said she loves me. Ugh!

 

What toni, why are you even jealous and thinking of these things right now, this is not the point as of the moment

 

I grabbed my back pocket, before I stormed out I got the chance to get my emergency cigarette, I lit them up and put them in my lips and took a drag

 

Great, I looked at the carton, they’re the strawberry flavored ones, the ones I bought for fun, ugh this sucks they taste like…….cheryl’s lips

 

UgH!!! I took another drag, I was supposed to take my mind off these things. I was on my third huff when I heard blow their car horns, oh it was just kevin dropping off betty josie and ronnie

 

Oh yeah, I forgot about them I told myself I would take them home too, but forgot because of cheryl

 

“Hey” I said, while I took another drag

 

“Hey yourself, miss antoinette topaz, u left us there, did u think we were gonna uber drunk???”

 

“yeah about that im sorry, it was hard taking cher alone home, I don’t know what wouldve happened if I took you too” there was still a hint of anger in my voice and I was trying not to maintain eye contact

 

“girls, you go first, I’m gonna have a talk with topaz here first” Ronnie said as I gave her a questioning look

 

“great, I wont pass to that, im really having a bad headache, need more sleep” betty said almost monotonously

 

“While I, need to prepare for class, cant be a diva when im no star yet you know” josie winked

 

“Why does it feel like I was the one who was super drunk and not you and ronnie??” betty asked frustrated at why she was the only one of them three with a bad hangover

 

Ronnie laughed and when they’re in, ronnie’s face turned on a more serious note

 

“So, tonikins, you havent been smoking for quite some time, mind catching me up??”

 

“Don’t you need some sleep or something too?? u were so drunk last night”

 

“One, yes I was so drunk but I have no hangover at all, and I remember everything toni, so don’t try to change the subject, pass me a stick?”

 

“Look who’s talking, u haven’t smoked for a while too as far as I remember” passing her a stick

 

“Nahh, this, this is nothing, I just wanted to join you, and I wanna take away all the tension im having too, the party only reminded me on how single I was, yes it may be fun, but I miss being cuddly like betty and jughead or like kevin and fangs and josie and archie…..and”

 

She stopped and took another drag “and… even you and cheryl have this weird sexual tension going around, want to catch me on what’s happening??”

 

It took me a while to answer, I just had to inhale quite a long huff of smoke when I answered with only two words “it’s nothing”

 

Ronnie with wide eyes looked at me “you mean really??? That’s nothing??””

 

I stayed silent, trying to avoid looking into her eyes “I don’t know anymore Ronnie”

 

“well im guessing you don’t want to talk yet, but u owe me full disclosure with whats going on between you two when you’re ready? Okay? Promise me”

 

I nodded slightly, then she said good bye and went in too

****

****

****Cheryl’s POV** **

****

It’s been minutes since toni stormed out and then I heard someone getting in

 

“toni, is that you?” then I checked and found it was just betty and josie “oh I thought you were toni dear cousin and dear josephine”

 

“Wild party last night huh cher?? how are you feeling? You’re lucky you didn’t have to sleep there and was taken home by toni”

 

“Im not so sure I remember everything but yeah pretty wild, plus this throbbing hangover I have is even wilder”

 

“But do you remember you and toni kissing?” betty asked holding up her head as she sat in the dining area trying to drink water

 

I nodded biting my cheeks

 

“Hmmmm so whats the tea girlie?” Josie asked

 

“no tea josie, toni and I are just bestfriends”

 

“Doesnt seem like bestfriends to us, right betty? I was even shocked you arent both in bed cuddling right now, instead I find toni smoking downstairs”

 

I was shocked at this, well I knew toni didn’t smoke anymore, I made her promise before not too, we both made that promise to each other

****

“U sure toni was smoking?”

 

“Positive, well if you excuse me before you ask why bec we don’t too, I have a killing headache and Im gonna sleep now” betty said

 

“Oh yeah, me too, I have classes in 2 hours” josie followed

 

“im not getting over the fact that you had more to drink and I have more of the hangover, im gonna have to skip class bec of this!” betty complained

 

“tolerance, girl. You have classes today, cher?”

 

“Only one later, I can sleep a little more before that” I responded, josie must have hinted the sadness in my eyes

 

“okay, bye cher. Drink lots of water okay?” I nodded at josie

****

I went back to bed and I remembered toni smoking, im gonna have to talk to her later, and also, im gonna need to apologize for messing things

 

****Toni’s pov** **

****

After ronnie went in I texted Sweet Pea and Fangs to meet me after their classes. I knew they had ones in the morening

 

They replied and told me they were ditching but they can meet me in the afternoon. Great, now I have no excuse to attend classes. But hey, maybe it’s gonna be a distraction

 

I still can’t believe Cheryl to be honest. And I can’t believe that I fell for her too. I hate her but I hate her even more

 

Day passed by quickly, I was thankful I didn’t really have a hangover or else this wouldve been worse. I texted Sweet Pea that I was just gonna go get my bike and then we could hang at our fave bar

 

“Okay, tiny, drive safe.” Sweet pea replied

 

It didn’t take me much time to get to the bar, I didn’t really wanna go change in the apartment as I was afraid to face cheryl again

 

When I got there, the boys were already waiting for me

 

“We just partied last night, what made you wana drink” Fangs asked

 

“Nothing, just wanna let loose, besides I miss my boys”

 

“aww tiny we miss you, it feels like red already had us replaced” fangs smirked

 

Ugh, I didn’t want cher to be mentioned, now I cant stop thinking about her again.

 

“naah, no one can replace you” I smiled a bit

 

We went inside and grabbed drinks. I tried to drink and drink but I was still sober, I kept asking for more. Hours have passed, fangs and jug already bid farewell but sweet pea hang back even if im insisted I was fine alone

 

Sweet pea was now concerned, he stopped me when I was about to take another swing of the bottle in hand

 

“Tiny, wanna talk?”

 

“what pea? Im fine”

 

“i didn’t ask if you were fine, I just asked if u wanna talk”

 

Oh fuck.. “so…. what’s it tiny, I know you, you’ve been quiet and drank non stop, whats wrong”

 

I sighed, I really can’t hide anything from this guy, “Sweets, I think I fell in love with Cheryl”

 

“so what are you worried about?” Sweet pea asked and wondered

 

“what do you mean by that pea”

 

“I see how red stares at you too, I know she might have fallen in love with you as well, just cant admit it. She’s not even gay to everyones knowledge, eh?”

 

“I don’t know pea, you really sound like ronnie right now”

 

“aw yeah, about that, think you can hook me uup with her?”

 

“wait pea, are you serious??? you have a crush on ronnie???”

 

“a little, maybe. don’t know.” sweet pea replied while scratching the back of his head

 

“I’ll see what I can do, pea. Thanks anyway”

 

“always welcome tiny, how bout we go home now, it’s really late already”

 

I nodded, I didn’t really expect to catch cher awake still anyway, it was already late

 

Sweet pea offered to give me a ride back but I was persistent that I could ride my motorcycle back, he made me promise I drove safe and then I hugged him tight “it’s gonna be okay tiny, trust me”

 

Then I hopped on my bike and drove away. When I reached the apartment I was careful not to make any sounds. Then I noticed the light in our room was still on.

 

Maybe cher fell asleep forgetting to turn it off. But when I got in, I found cheryl, wide awake. And reading a book

 

“Hi. I was worried sick about you Toni” I rolled my eyes and didn’t answer her

 

“You smell like smoke and alcohol, TT. I thought you weren’t gonna drink day after day anymore, that we were gonna give our livers a break, and not smoke again! I thought we - “ she frowned saying while I was removing my boots and jacket when she said

 

“Oh now you’re worried about me, like I was worried about you yesterday huh?” I asked, a little furious. Why does she have a right to be mad like this and I don’t??

 

“TT, I’m sorry” her gaze was soft, and I can see sincerity in her eyes. Cheryl Blossom never apologizes everyone knew that

 

I sighed, removed my outside clothes and changed into my sleepwear and then I lid into our bed and layed beside her face to face

 

“But cheryl blossom never apologizes” I said softly

 

“Exactly TT, You know me and I don’t want to ruin us, I don’t wanna ruin this friendship TT, so please forgive me, TT”

 

I smiled softly, tucking a lose hair she had on her face “For the record I don’t want to ruin this friendship too” Trust me, I tried so hard to not ruin it, I said on my mind

 

“So we good?” cher asked with innocence on her voice

 

“Yes cher?”

  
”No more smoking??? or drinking so much??”

 

“No more”

 

“okay” she said as she shifted closer and hugged me by the waist

 

“goodnight, tt”

 

I didn’t want to ruin this friendship but I was so close to doing so, I sighed

 

“goodnight cher”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to slap Cheryl now and get in that pretty little brain of hers that she knows she loves toni why cant she just admit it lol. How did you like the chapter? 
> 
> Did anyone ship Sweet Pea and Ronnie like I did? Lol weird shipping but they'd be cute. I also love portraying Pea to be a big brother to toni, u're gonna read most of those sweetpea-toni friendship soon :)
> 
> Hold on to your horses, better chapters, greater contents and more kisses to come I swear
> 
> Also, im excited for the musical, i hope they make up and go back to being together there. What songs do you think they'll sing? Do you think there'll be a duo?  
> I'm guessing seventeen and meant to be yours as a duo. and dead girl walking for toni?? your thoughts? Oh, I hope jug really sings (lol my boyfriend)


	8. Awakening kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little confrontation of one or two ;)

Toni’s POV

  
Days have already passed and I thank God that Cheryl and I are back to normal. There were no longer any weird tension that was going on between us

 

Well part of that was me deciding not to let my feelings go any further and tried suppressing every thought.

 

Today, cher and I planned on meeting for dinner. We wanted to have some time chilling together. I was preparing on what i was gonna wear when I received a text from cheryl

 

Cher: TT, sorry for the last minute notice, but I think I might need to bail on our dinner. I kindda landed with a date today, I really am sorry

 

Date? But cheryl wasn’t seeing anyone? Who was this person she was gonna date?

 

I texted her back - “Date? I didn’t know you were seeing someone? It’s fine though, Cher, we can do it some other time”

 

Cher: Promise you won’t get mad and I’ll tell you who….

 

“Why would I get mad? Cher…..” i replied

 

Cher: Okay, it’s Nick St Clair. And before you say anything, we’ve kindda been texting back and forth lately and I didn’t wanna let you know because I know you’ll get mad but he seems really nice, T

 

“Cheryl, I’ll never get mad if you wanna date someone, I just don’t want you getting hurt. Just promise you’ll be careful and are gonna update me? Okay??"

 

Cher: Yes TT, see you later

 

I sighed heavily, seems my chances against ms bombshell really have sailed away. Maybe she and I are better of as bestfriends anyway

 

Well sucks for me though, it’s a Friday night anyway maybe I could just spend some time with my boys. So I sent a messageto the Serpent Group chat

 

Toni: Hey guys. Wanna hang tonight? Like old times?  
Fangs: Hell yeah. Where to?  
Toni: Anywhere  
Sweet Pea: I found this hub around the block? Let’s try it out  
Jughead: I’m in for this!  
Sweet Pea: Where are we gonna meet you and Red though?  
Toni: Why do you assume instantly she’s gonna come with us?? And no, she isn’t she’s got a date  
Fangs: so we’re your rebound  
Toni: What no! Cant I spend some time with my boys???  
Sweet Pea: Lol, I can imagine the guilt look in your face now, see you at 6 tiny?  
Toni: yeah, I’ll ride my bike to your apartment so we could go together

  
  
These guys are insufferable with all their teasing anyway. They kindda made a point though. Anyway I have a few time to spare so I went out to smoke a little outside

 

Ronnie seems to stumble on me all the time whenever I take a whiff, she saw me and frowned

 

“I thought bombshell made you promise AGAIN not to smoke” she frowned a little

 

“keep this a secret will you ronnie, I just needed to”

 

“Trouble in paradise, toni? And in case you forgot, you still owe me full disclosure. Don’t think I forgot already”

 

I sighed, heavily at that “Ronnie, I’m in love with Cheryl”

 

“wow, captain obvious, I mean besides that” she rolled her eyes

 

“You knew????” I asked

 

“well you weren’t discrete so as to say, so what else?

 

“We kissed many times. I mean a lot, even before that stupid party dare, and I mean she makes me feel like she likes kissing me and she has feelings for me too. That night of the party, she was drunk and it kindda slipped on her mouth that she loves me. And I can’t really get my mind sorted out cause I know she’s straight and shit and know she’s on a date, with a douche bag from the part”

 

“Wait, what douche bag?” Ronnie asked

 

“Nick St Clair”

 

“ohhhh nick, I know him, he's a notorious fuck boy, you better keep an eye out for cheryl, he’s a heartbreaker”

 

“YEs ofc! Always. Anyway, that means I stand no chance against him. Cheryl clearly likes him”

 

“I wouldnt be so sure of that, actually. And for the record, I know cher swings both ways too, my gaydar has never failed me! I swear. Maybe, cheryl is using this cause she doesnt want to confront her feelings, she’s closeted you know”

 

“and maybe you need to have your gaydar checked, it may have failed you now”

 

“No, toni, im sure. Loosen up a bit, you’ll see what im talking about. And noooow, I got to go. Catch u later tonikins”

 

“yeah, later, im going anyways too”

 

She was now walking towards the door and I about to mount my bike throwing the cigarette I just had when she turned slightly back “but hey, if you still stay single and my gaydar was actually broken, I’d like a piece of that topaz pls” she winked flirtatiously

 

“You’re the worst lodge” I laughed at her teasing me

 

And then I drove over to the boy’s apartment. We went to the hub sweets was talking about, we were having fun when I needed to go out, to smoke again obviously, the guys coincidentally had to also so we went together

 

We were busy laughing when I saw a glimpse of cheryl, the guys did too and conveniently teased about it with me

 

But what I saw was cheryl in distraught, as if nick was trying to drag her somewhere and cheryl, didn’t want too

 

“Something’s wrong guys” I said

 

“No, you’re just jealous, let red have fun toni” I farrowed my eyebrows at fangs but jug may have seemed to notice too

 

“why is mr nice guy taking cheryl to that hotel, and like cheryl doesnt want too” Oh shit. I stood up quickly and then heard cheryl shouting no and help already. Shit shit shit

 

“we got to help, got my back?” The boys nodded quickly and we sprinted towards them

 

As we were nearing, we slowed down our pace and strategically approached them. I did the one thing I knew I could do to get her from him (again, like at the party)

 

“Babe, we fight and you already have a trash replace me??” I said, without breaking eye ccontact. Nick had a tight grasp on cheryl’s wrist

 

“TT!!” cheryl pulled her arm away and ran towards me, hugging me immediately by my side

 

“Stand back, your little girlfriends wants me and not you, come on now charon”

 

“it’s cheryl, you dog, and stay away, it’s a mistake to even go out with you”

 

I was about to land a punch on him when sweet pea stopped me “Tiny, he’s not worth it, let’s go”

  
  
I noticed cheryl, holding tightly on the lapel of my jacket, maybe today’s not the day to fight, so I decided not to anymore

 

“you’re lucky pig, next time I wouldnt let anything slide anymore, and for a girl, I can pack a punch you’ll say good bye to your pretty little face”

 

And then we went away from him before things got more heated, cheryl didn’t let go of me

 

Cheryl’s POV

  
I was still feeling shaken up and jittery, I was lucky toni was there again to save me. Ugh, I shouldve believed her. Even though toni had her bike with her, the boys still were in convoy as we went back to the apartment, so they could guard us they said

 

I was thankful for them but I havent even said thanks, I still havent spoken again since the encounter, and I think they understood, I was gratefuI for them still

 

Toni kept asking if I was okay, we were now in our bed, facing each other, she was telling me that it wasn’t my fault and things like that

 

It was really a good thing that toni was there as well, was sge following me? No i dont think so maybe it was just pure conidence. She called me babe though, awhilr back even though that was just to save me, im grateful for her tbh.

 

She was making me feel better and as she was talking to me, I cant stop staring at her lips. And I wanted to kiss them so bad

 

And then toni tucks a loose strand of my hair, still whispering on how awful she feels not stopping me from meeting a douche bag like nick. I didn’t say anything back still, instead, I did everything on an impulse

  
I parted my lips slightly and then moved closer to hers so our lips were only inches away

 

“Cheryl, what are you doing” as she have noticed me moving closer

 

Then I kissed her, and it lasted for a few seconds then she pulled away. Why the fuck did she pull away, didn’t she want that. Oh god, I look stupid right now for doing this

 

Toni must have been doing this only because we were bestfriends, gahd. I tried to mask my hurt through a joke “we seem to be kissing a lot now huh, that’s funny. Like wow and ew” I giggled

 

“Fuck cheryl, you can’t kiss me anytime you want just because you want to” Toni lashed out at me

 

“but we always do this TT, it’s nothing new” I said

 

“Dont you get it Cher, I like you, I really do. And if you don’t then I don’t want this whatever this is to keep going”

 

What?? Toni likes me?? But she pulled away? And I liked her too, but as my bestfriend only even if my heart flutters,,, whaaat? Wait, that’s not the point, how can toni like me? Besides, im straight.

 

“You know I’m straight and you are too! We’re bestfriends and I don’t want to ruin this!” I rebutted

 

“ANd thats exactly why you have to stop kissing me whenever you feel like kissing me, bec im falling for you and I don’t want this friendship to be over too.” she shouted

  
“im done with whatever this is, cher. Im crashing at the boys, gang night isnt even over yet if we havent saved you” she continued as she grabbed her jacket

 

“and yeah, in case you didn’t know im bisexual”

 

I messed up. That was too stupid for me to do. But why did i feel my heart flutter when she told me she likes me? Did i like her back? I didnt even know she was bisexual. Goddamn what kind of a bestfriend am i. Why didnt she tell me though.

 

I have no excuse what i have done. That was borderline sociopathic. Damn

 

How do i fix this now

 

A few seconds after toni stormed out ronnie came barging in

 

"Cheryl what the hell happened? Are you okay?"

 

"Toni just admitted she liked me. Im fine. I dont know if she is though. Can u please follow her"

 

"i mean with your date!! Sweet pea told ....... What??????? Toni told you already wow finally" Ronnie's worried face suddenly turned to something more happy, enthusiastic even

 

"You knew?" i asked since she sounded like she knew already

 

"Uh-huh she told me and i know you feel the same way cher. Dont even deny it. Why did she even storm out though? Did you reject her?"

 

"no, but it happened in a wrong timing. Her admitting and all. I kindda tried to kiss her then she freaked out. You knew she was bisexual? It's just now that i found out"

 

"everyone knew cher how could be so oblivious, you're her bestfriend you shouldve known and....you tried kissing her???? So is choni confirmed? But still not getting the part why she stormed out... Im losing something here" ronnie was full of questions wasnt she

 

"you know very well im straight, v. Unlike her. And we kiss all the time! It's bec bestfriends"

 

Veronica raised her brows "i mean is that the only reason?"

 

"How do I know ive never felt this befre and im not quite sure" i told her

 

"i have an idea cher" i looked at her confused. Then she sits beside me on the bed

 

She continued "how about I give you a kiss and you tell me how that makes you feel"

 

My eyes went wide my mouth almost open flies could come in "what! Are you insane"

 

Ronnie smirked

 

"See, you cant even kiss me and never thinks twice whenever u want to kiss toni" she had a proud smile on her face still

 

What is this girl trying to insinuate. God. And you know me, being the girl who cant eat up her pride i stared at her and grabbed her before she stood up "no, no, i was just shocked, come here"

  
I closed my eyes and then Ronnie leans in and pecks my lips

 

"So, what do you feel?" ronnie asked

 

"Nothing....." i replied. Already kindda getting what veronica's point was

 

"Now that's gonna make me feel offended" she smiled. Then there was a long pause

 

"oh my god, i think im in love with toni" i followed after the long pause of reflection

 

Ronnie laughed "Figure that on your own genius???"

 

"Thanks V" i smiled at her

 

"You’re welcome, now go get your girl and fixed this mess u made" she said

 

"For the record, toni kisses better than you" Ronnie winked as she added

 

"WHATT?!!?!?" i said in shock

 

"im kidding bombshell we havent kissed, yet. So better get your girl before I get her first. Toni’s hot you know" the smug from ronnie's face havent gone yet

 

"Yeah- I mean, yeah she is." I replied and smiled

 

And yes toni, im fixing this. Im fixing us

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!!!! Cheryl admits it to herself that she liked toni!!!!
> 
> Next chapters would be 😉😉😉
> 
> I love how ronnie is a bff to them both tho! Hehehehe


	9. It was stupid we even kissed

****Toni’s POV** **

I needed some air away from Cheryl. She fucking tried to kiss me again and it didn’t mean anything to her again

 

I’m tired of playing this game and I’m tired of running away with my feelings and her constantly reminding me through her subtle actions that I am in love

 

And she’s not, she’s clearly not, everything for her is just a game. We kiss just because. And I hate it. I wanna kiss her like she means it. I wanna kiss her cause she’s mine and I wanna kiss her because we love each other.

 

But that’s not the case. A part of me regrets telling her I loved her. Well it was a spur of the moment thing, I just hate how after many days the tension was gone and now it was gonna be back. Just because I fucking confessed

 

Not a moment too soon, Sweet Pea came to fetch me, I texted him and I didn’t want to ride my bike and be reckless and shit

 

I’m impulsive at the moment and I’m in the right mind knowing I can’t take my bike or else I’m gonna end up lost or wounded or something

 

I was getting inside his car, he gave me a sad smile when I heard someone call my name. Fuck it’s cheryl

 

“Toni, please don’t go tonight” she said, quietly

 

I ignored her and told sweet pea that we should go

 

“Sorry Red, take care” he said

 

Then we sped away, “So where do you wanna go?” he asked

 

“anywhere we could drink sweets, I don’t fucking care where”

 

“Well you’re lucky there’s a frat party near our campus, shall we”

 

I nodded and stared outside, I didn’t notice tears were already falling off my face

 

When we arrived at the party, I drank and drank like it’s the end of tomorrow. I even flirted and danced with a couple of boys and girls alike in there

 

I was having fun, forgetting about cheryl or anything that has happened

 

“Hotstuff, where’s your girlfriend now?” I recognized that voice, I was super drunk but I knew it was Nick St Pig

 

I ignored him, fuck why was he even here

 

“Care for a little threesome, just tell me where she is” he said with a proud look on his face. And that did it. I kept punching him “WHY ARE YOU EVERYFUCKINGWHERE I GO, WHY IS YOUR FACE SO DAMN IDIOTIC BUT SHE FELL FOR YOU” I shouted while punching him

 

"Stop!! Get this bitch off me!!!" he was shouting

 

His nose was now broken, I was straddling him by now and kept on punching until I felt my weight off me because sweet pea carried me. Fangs and Jughead were stopping others from joining in on the fight. I heard pea tell me to “relax, tiny”

 

"Stupid bitch, in case you weren't aware, it's you who is crashing my frat party!!! Why don't you just go to your stupid slut"

 

But I wasn’t done, I told him so, next time I see him his dead, I want him dead. He hurt cheryl “U think you’re so good, just because you have a dick, well clearly you’re not” I was shouting and crying from the anger I had

 

“Enough now tiny, let’s get home and get you to bed now” sweet pea consoled me

 

“NO Sweets, he hurt her, he fucking hurt cher, we are so not done, put me down please” I begged sweet pea

 

But he didn’t all he said was “tiny I said come on” he carried me and never let me down

 

We retreated and I knew I couldn’t handle my own weight so I just sobbed on sweet pea’s shoulders “it’s okay tiny, it’s okay” he said

 

When we reached the boys’ place, archie and kevin quickly asked what happened, they told them everything then I heard pea tell me I could take his bed while he and fangs would crash on the game room instead

 

God, I wanted to take of these tight jeans on me and just sleep comfortably, I was so drunk that I couldn’t even bother moving. Oh wait, I think I wanna puke. Oh no, I think I really am gonna puke.

 

Luckily I reached the bathroom, what I didn’t know though was if I reached the toilet, I’m gonna have to apologize to the boys tomorrow

 

The room was spinning non stop, and everything else was a blur but I swear I saw someone with beautiful red locks take care of me, archie maybe or maybe im dreaming cause there’s no way cheryl was gonna be here

 

****Cheryl’s POV** **

****

Toni didn’t want to hear me out, she just ditched me. But she had every right to do so, after how I reacted, I fucking deserve this cold treatment.

 

I kept texting her, telling her she needed to hear me out. Kept calling her too, but she won’t answer

 

I even went by the boys apartment but only kevin and archie were there.

 

After all effort, I just gave up, maybe toni needed space and im gonna have to wait. But my phone suddenly beeped. I thought it was toni but it wasn’t, it was sweet pea

 

Sweet Pea: Hey Red, tiny’s gonna hate me but she needs you, I’ll pick you up

 

I didn’t bother replying, I immediately dialed sweet pea’s number, He picked up on the second ring

 

(phonecall)

Me: where are you, is toni okay?? what happened?

Sweet Pea: Here at our apartment, I’ll be there soon to get you

Me: No, don’t bother, im around the block, I just went there. What’s wrong?

Sweet Pea: *sigh* I’ll tell you when you get here

(end of phone call)

 

I almost broke the door from knocking and when sweet pea finally opened, he told me immediately that toni was in his and fang’s room

 

“What the hell happened” I asked but not without running towards their room but sweet pea stopped me

 

“Wait, she’s a mess red. She got into a fight, with the same guy she saved you from earlier this evening. Nick, if I remember, and also be gentle with her, she’s super intoxicated with alcohol, tiny won’t stop drinking so I don’t know if she’ll push you away red. But what I’m sure of is she needs you. She won’t stop calling your name”

 

Guilt ran up my veins. This is all my fault and toni has only been but good to me and I really messed everything up. I nodded at sweet pea and raced to her room

 

When I got there I heard her vomiting, I rushed towards her and held her hair back for her and stroked soothing circles at her back

 

She really was a mess, Sweet pea wasn’t lying. After she vomited, I kept rubbing circles and said lowly “Oh TT, im really sorry”

 

And then she faced me “Cher, Is that you oh god I must really be drunk why would you be here” I felt my stomach churn, why would she think I wouldn’t be there for her

 

“no it really is me” I said

 

“No its not you because the real cheryl is one im mad at”

 

Sighed. “I know you’re not gonna remember this tomorrow TT but I love you too, took me a while to realize but I do love you. Maybe I was scared to admit the feelings to myself, and even more to you, but now I know I needed to face this, I needed to tell you or else im gonna keep on messing things and then someone else might have you and that may not be me”

 

I continued “But TT, I want to be that person for you, I want to be the person who you love. And im always gonna be here for you, don’t think otherwise. I was so scared of ruining this friendship, that I actually ruined it. Maybe, it’s something really more than that that I want, maybe I want you to be mine too. I love you too, TT”

 

Toni just stared and smiled, oh she was so drunk “Whaaatt, you sound funny, you’re not the real cheryl” she was giggling

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up now, TT.” I said

 

I wiped her face with a warm towel and I cleaned the blood that have dried in her knuckles, I brushed her hair and then I was about to take her shirt off now

 

Her toned abs was exposed already from the top she was wearing I gulped and removed it and changed her clothing to something more comfy

 

I dragged her into the bed and tucked her under the sheets I was fixing the way she lying when she moved and moved until she was now straddling me. Her hands were on my cheeks, she body slumped on me

 

“I know I told you, you cant kiss me anytime you want but I wanna kiss you so bad right now” she said

 

I swear my face turned so red, and then she leaned in and I turned away so she landed on my cheeks instead

 

I couldn’t take advantage of her

 

“But you were just taking off my clothes just seconds ago!! why don’t you wanna kiss”

 

“No I just wanted to change it cause you reeked”

 

She pouted, like a little kid and I tucked her in again, I was about to go, because for sure in the morning she wouldn’t wanna have me there but she stopped me and pulled me in bed with her and locked her thighs on me

 

She then made herself comfortable and nestled her face in the crook of my neck “stay cheryl please”

 

And so I did, it was also so I could also look after her, it’s the least I can do. But im facing her wrath tomorrow. Goodluck to me.


	10. Can I kiss you anytime I want now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!!! WAIT FOR THE TWIST TOO, STORY AINT OVER
> 
> OR IT CAN BE OVER, DO U WANT IT TO BE OVER? HAHA

********Toni’s POV** **

****

The sun was hurting my eyes, what time was it anyway? I have a pounding headache, fuck why did I drink too much

 

And then I felt and urge to vomit so I raced to the bathroom to vomit, I made it there and vomited my guts out until I heard a voice, a voice I didn’t actually quite want to hear

 

“Are you okay” I turned to face her, she has a glass of water on hand already and an advil

 

“here this might help” she added

 

“What are you doing here” I asked coldly

“I came by last night, sweet pea called me” her eyes were just fixated on the floor

 

Fuck, sweet pea is so dead, I ignored cheryl and then went on the clean my mouth

 

“Wait toni, theres something I need to tell you………PLease”

 

I snapped back at her “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say, please go away”

 

“No please toni, hear me out please, if you want, you can forever not speak to me after this but please hear me out” she begged.

 

And cheryl blossom never begged. I sighed, maybe im being to hard on her

 

“60 seconds” I said

 

“What?” she asked confusingly

 

“You have 60 seconds” I answered back

 

“Whaaat, 60 seconds is not enough, theres so much I wanna say, I havent even sorted sentences in my head” she said fastly

 

“50 seconds” my gaze was just fixated on her

 

“Toni!!!!”

 

“Forty five”

 

“How do I put this, uhm, okay this is hard”

 

“Forty”

 

“Okay toni, fuck!! STOP COUNTING. I fucking love you, that’s it. Okay?”

 

Whaaaat, I stared. I didn’t see this coming. Why was she saying this. Was she trying to play with me again

 

I was fazed now, I stopped counting already and was waiting for her to continue to talk. But the thing is she didn’t.

 

All I saw was pure sincerity. I knew she wasn’t lying or trying to just cover things, she was sincere. Id now that by now

 

We just stayed quiet for a little while, none of us talking, only our deep breathing could be heard

 

“I guess my time’s up, I’ll go now. There’s more advil by the drawer you’re gonna need that”

 

She was near the door now, she wiped the tears that must have felt on her face before she started walking. Fuck toni, stop her

 

“Cheryl” I said quietly. She stopped but she didn’t turn around

 

“What did you say” I asked

 

“I said there’s advil and….” she said

 

“no the other one”

 

She still was facing the door and I stood up going towards her, suddenly I didn’t feel any hangover at all, I pulled her so she was now facing me, I wiped the tear that was falling from her eyes

 

“I said I love you” she said quietly, almost a whisper

 

“Do you mean it? Or is that just guilt?” I couldn’t help but make sure

 

“No TT. I mean it. Ronnie knacked some senses in me”

 

I mentally laughed on how ronnie couldn’t mind her own business cause she did the same thing with me. I then smiled at Cheryl “I love you too, Bombshell”

 

“Can I kiss you anytime I want now” cheryl asked like a little kid

 

“You’re unbelievable bombshell, I can kiss you now if you want though”

 

Then cheryl shook her head fast and disapprovingly “and im not kissing you with morning breath especially after you just vomited”

 

I laughed “Well better save some kisses for me”

 

“Oh I will” she winked

 

I caressed her face, “what are we though?”

 

“I don’t know TT, but I know I love you, im not ready to come out yet”

 

“We cant take it slow cher, I don’t mind waiting”

 

Cheryl nods

 

“How about we clean up now and go back to our apartment, I would walk you to class but Im having a hangover so I might as well skip” I said

 

“My, my, my, and I thought chivalry was dead”

 

“You haven’t seen half of it bombshell” I smikred

 

“Well, id like to see some other parts from you” Cheryl winked then strutted out

 

I squinted my eyes on what she meant until I finally got it and blushed real hard

 

“Hey bombshell, no fair!!!” I shouted and chased

 

Thank God, the boys were no longer there and it was just me and cheryl, I caught up with her and back hugged her for a few seconds until we decided to get back to our own apartment

****

When we reached our place, the girls weren’t there either, Cher told her she was gonna shower now “We’re gonna be late so I can’t take a shower, gives me a reason to skip now, im gonna asleep in my room cher, goodnight!!”

 

“TT, im not gonna let you skip class tt, u brought this to yourself so face the consequences of your headache”

 

“but it was your fault I drank in the first place cher” I rebutted

 

“Still get to class” she was whining

 

“we don’t have time to prepare anyway, u take too long to shower” I mumbled under my breath

 

Cheryl bit her lip, “You can always join me in the shower if you’re going to school, but sadly you were gonna skip….”  

 

My mouth and eyes went wide open in disbelief, so much for going slow cher. She went inside the bathroom and turned on the showers “SO you were saying you were gonna sleep now? Are you coming in with me?”

 

“Who said I was gonna skip???” I said and then went in

 

Cheryl fucking tricked me though because we did shower together, but we both were wearing our underwear. She saw how annoyed I was though, I was a bit embarrassed to say atleast because I felt like a teenage fuckboy with raging hormones trying to get in her pants

 

She did make up for it as she saw me pissed, we kindda did make out a little while we showered


	11. one last kiss

****Toni’s POV** **

****

I decided to facetime ronnie after I dropped cheryl to her class today

 

I needed to tell her everything she needed to know, with cheryl’s consent

 

Besides, she was the reason why we ended up together anyway, we owe to tell this to her. Why facetime though? So I could see the excited look on her face.

 

(videochat)

Toni: Hey Ronnie

Ronnie: Hi T, What’s up?

Toni: well great news

Ronnie: you and cheryl sorted everything out now and made up and are a little thing now

Toni: How did you know did she tell you already?

Ronnie: No, I just figured it out on my own. About time anyways

Toni: we’re taking it slow though and cheryl isnt out yet, we’d appreciate it if you kept this a secret?

Ronnie: But I need the whole world!!

Toni: Ronnie, please

Ronnie: alright fine, wouldnt wanna waste all my efforts, I didn’t kiss cheryl for nothg

Toni: What do you mean by that?

Ronnie: Ohhh about that, Im sensing she didn’t have full disclosure on how I made her realized she liked you….

Toni: and that was….

Ronnie Chill, if it wasn’t for that you guys wouldnt still admit!!

Toni: I mean wasn’t there any other way, thats my girl you kissed!!

Ronnie: For someone taking it slow you’re already calling her your girl

Toni: Fine, maybe Im freaking out a little, it’s just, cher is it for me you know, I just feel it

Ronnie: You are so whipped, why cant you be mine tough

Toni: Veronica…..

Ronnie: Alright, no more invovling myself unless……. you want a polyamorous relationship then id be more than willing to

Toni: NO!!!! CHER AND I ARE EXCLUSIVE, V!! STOP!!!

Ronnie: you like it though, I can see you blushing!

Toni: Cause this is an awkward topic!!

Ronnie: (laughs)

Toni: Just promise me, this stays between us okay, that’s all I ask

Ronnie: Now you’re agreeing to the polyamory???

Toni: NOT THAT!!!!!

Ronnie: I know topaz, im just messing, im happy for you both tho

Toni: Me too, thanks lodge!

(end of videochat) 

 

* * *

 

It was already 5 pm, so that means I have to get to cheryl’s buidling and fast or else I’d have her waiting on me

 

I reached there with a few minute to spare, I looked at myself in a mirror and fixed myself a bit, and then I waited for her

 

A few minutes gone by and I finally see a glimpse of the red hair I was waiting for

 

I smiled as she approached me, I met her halfway and was almost to plant a peck on her lips when she turned away

 

“We’re being subtle and slow tt, remember? Im not out yet” she said

 

“Oh sorry, I couldn’t help it, I just wanna kiss you all the time” I replied

 

“So where is ms you cant kiss me anytime you want now huh?” she said mocking me the night we fought

 

  
”You’re such a kid babe” I said giggling

 

“What did you call me????” she had a confused tone in her voice but she was smiling a bit

 

“Oh shit, sorry don’t u want that? Was that too fast?”I was panicking

 

“No, it’s alright, in fact, I like that” she said

 

Wow, I get to call her babe now

 

“I know you do” I said with a proud smug on my face

 

“But don’t say it out loud, it’s just for us both”

 

“yes maam!” I said, putting my fingers to salute

 

Then she laughed then moved closer to whisper “But you can scream it on our bedroom” she said winking

 

My mouth went wide and I slapped her on the arm “Stop being a tease bombshell!!!!!!!!”

 

****Cheryl’s POV** **

****

Suspicions began to arise between our roomies and us.

 

Josie and Betty kept asking us, Ronnie was always silent but pitched in every now and then so as not to look very guilty

 

But I wasn’t ready to come out yet, and toni said she understood

 

I knew though that she wanted to tell the whole world but she was doing good playing the part of being just my bestfriend

 

What was more shocking was how Ronnie kept her mouth shhut and still havent blabbed about us

 

But she did tell me how frustrated she was with this secret

 

“Bombshell, I swear any moment you and toni being cute, I’ll slip and tell them”

 

I looked at her disapprovingly “Which I would never do??” she said in defense

 

“You do know I can’t keep secrets from Betty and this is killing me already, you really owe me”

 

“I know, thankyou so much Ronnie”

 

“well you better take your time, toni’s a keeper, ur lucky she’s willing to wait”

“yes, V thankyou, really”

 

The same things happened with the boys, they still kept teasing us until Toni said there’s nothing going on between us

 

The teasing turned sour though, it became a tease to toni losing her prowess with girls. I could see how annoyed she was and how she tried so hard not to tell them

 

Sweet Pea kindda cornered Toni though told her he wasn’t buying it but I interrupted them to tell him that really, we were just bestfriends

  
”oh and toni got over her stupid little crush on me already, trust me” I told pea

 

Then Sweet pea laughed, “so you told her already, and got rejected? It’s funny you’re taking it lightly” He was roaring in laughter and toni was…… still not saying anything in rebuttal

 

As we were going home, we were on her motorbike she ranted about being tease especially by Sweet Pea

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute and I love you, wanted to shove it on the boys’ faces that you were mine”

 

“Thankyou TT, it means so much that you are really being patient with me” she just groaned then said I love you

 

“Maybe I can make it up to you to sometime” I felt her shiver by my touch as I slowly massaged her shoulders

 

“we’re gonna get in an accident babe, reserve that later, God why is this turning me on”

 

It was honestly turning me on too, but she had a point. The motorcycle vibrating under us wasn’t helping too. So I did stop and embraced her instead while she was driving

 

When we reached the apartment, we weren’t horny (or so we thought) little teenagers anymore. Everyone was out for dinner still so toni and I decided to play super mario party when things got a little heated up again

 

We still havent done anything yet, since she knew I was a virgin and wanted to do it in the right time, we only made it until the eventual groping (PG13 at that)

 

We were like the hormone filled rage teenager when we started making out at the couch an then we fell, the mario party we were playing was now forgotten

 

Toni was now straddling me on the carpet and she took her hands to the hem of my shirt

 

“TT, their dinner night is almost over now.” She pulled away, our forehead resting on top of each other

 

“One last kiss” toni said while panting

 

“No, let’s continue later, come on now, my princess peach is about to beat your yoshi!!you’re just distracting me cause your losing” I said back

 

“I want your peach” toni said but then I slapped her shoulders

 

We laughed and was about to stand when we got startled at the girls walking in on us and then we fell to our original position back

 

“OH MY goD what are you guys doing!!” Josie said in shock

 

Shit. We are dead meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided that this is gonna be a 15 chapter story. Im so overwhelmed really. I'll write again soon, after my exams in two months finish, i need to focus first and stray away from writing. I did enjoy doing this though!! Like really. Hoped you liked this AU!!! 
> 
> Chapter 12 (a little smut in here hehehe) - Sunday  
> Chapter 13 - Monday  
> Chapter 14 - Tuesday  
> Chapter 15 last chapter - Wednesday (in time for the musical ep)
> 
> also did you notice i tried so hard putting KISS on the chapter titles lol


	12. Only I can kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy leads to something sultry. Ronnie being extra but a supportive bff. 
> 
> And where do you think this might lead..... 
> 
> 3 chapters left after this!!

****Toni’s POV** **

****

“OH MY goD what are you guys doing!!” the 3 girls fucking walked in on us. We were done anyway at least but when we fell again it made it look like we were just about to do something

 

I was getting nervous, I could see the look on Cheryl’s face too that this was making her tense

 

“and we thought you weren’t together” betty smirked. The one time betty wasn’t so innocent she insinuates such a thing. Which was true anyway but they didn’t need to know, they can’t know yet, Cheryl isn’t out yet and I know this gives her a lot of anxiety

 

“This is not what it looks like” cheryl immediately said to everybody, we were still in that position and weren’t moving

 

“So it’s not you and toni were about to make out or something…..wow” Josie said sarcastically

 

“No!! we just fell bec she was grabbing my controller bec she was losing” Cheryl tried defending us

 

there were some truths in what she said though, but after falling we indeed made out, then fell again because we were startled by them arriving, they didn’t practically walked in on us doing something. Right? Right.

 

“but here we are, and you havent even stood up yet.. huh” Betty said in annoyance as we still didn’t even even if we were already caught red handed. I saw Cheryl hide her blush from them, I really know this was making her awkward

 

Her eyes were about to well up, she was embarrassed and kind of cornered into coming out when she wasn’t ready, I looked at Ronnie trying to tell her SOS and have her save our ass. But when I saw the look on her face I didn’t expect what she would say next

 

“Guys, stop. Okay. They’re not together” Ronnie spoke up. Finally, thank you ronnie, our counselor and savior

 

“Oh yeah?? so what is happening here then, cant u see them, v” Josie asked irritatingly

 

Ronnie was stirring up another excuse, and what she thought of next I couldn’t believe as well

 

“maybe they did fall only, and I know because……” ronnie took a deep breath all of us anxious what she was about to say….. “Toni and I are dating” she added

 

“WHAT?” Cheryl, Betty and Josie said in unison, I didn’t react verbally, but my eyes were wide opened I was left in a state of shock

 

Ronnie walked over to us, held her hand out to help me stand and then I held my hand out to help cheryl stand, she had a worried look on her face, it was obvious she was biting the inside of her cheeks

 

Was cheryl really that jealous….

 

****Cheryl’s POV** **

****

We were both standing down, I couldn’t believe that’s the alibi veronica chose to go on with,

 

It made my blood boil up with jealousy, and then ronnie made it worst when she wrapped her arm around MY TONI’s waist and then kissed her cheek

 

I mean, I’m thankful Ronnie got our back but can she less be method with this role playing, God it’s making me a lot more jealous

 

“right babe?” Ronnie was nudging toni to approve of her diabolical schema of an alibi

 

Toni was still in shokc until roni tightened her grip on her waist even more…..

 

Betty and Josie stared only, and I stared as well. Then josie broke the silence

 

“so it was toni and ronnie all along and not cheryl and toni”

 

“Cat’s out of the bag, oh well” Veronica said looking as if she eyeing toni like a full course meal. I wanna snatch her away from V

 

Betty wasn’t buying it though “but what about cherly and toni being so close and what we walked into? Besides you never keep secrets from me, V”

 

Ronnie fake laughed “I trust cheryl, right cher?” she said her eyebrows were up like trying to tell me to play along, I nodded “Besides they’re bestfriends like us B, and cheryl is nothing but straight” Ronnie smiled

 

That sets a pang in my heart, oh how I wish I could just tell them there and there, so toni would be in my arms and not hers

 

“So it’s getting late…… how about we sleep now, are we done with the interrogation?” toni asked

 

“yeah im tired too” I said, coldly

 

“Wait, since the secrets out, you could stay in my room cheryl and the two could stay at yours. What do you think guys?” Betty said proudly

 

“OOOOhhhhhhh yeah, toni get it” josie said in a teasing sultry tone

 

Toni’s gaze was gawking, she didn’t know what to do, but ronnie came to rescue again

 

“No toni and I like our space, if we miss each other it changes the way we kiss each other too, u know what I mean, besides I want time with you too, B”

 

“But it would only be natural that you slept in one room instead” betty wasn’t gonna let down easy

 

“No more buts, B. We arent on that step yet anyway. Won’t you miss me? Toni’s fine not sleeping with me, right tonikins”

 

Toni chuckled nervously looking at me “yeaaaaahhhh”

 

So betty gave up and retreated and they all went inside their rooms. We turned off the game console we played with and cleaned the living room and went to our room

 

I avoided looking into toni’s eyes, I was so jealous of them both ugh, why can’t I just flaunt and tell the whole world I’m gay

 

….AND TONI IS MINE

 

****Toni’s POV** **

****

Cheryl didn’t look at me even once after everyone left. I knew that look in her face, that was pure jealousy

 

So much for ronnie not being a blabbermouth, she really has the worst ideas ever. First she kissed cheryl to get her to admit her feelings to me, now she tells everyone we’re dating so as to create an aversion

 

If there’s anyone who could be at par with Cheryl when it comes to being extra, that’s gonna be Veronica, for sure.

 

I didn’t quite know though if Cheryl was ready to come out yet, but judging by how tensed she were, she wasn’t ready at all. So maybe what ronnie did was the best short term solution for now

 

It was Cheryl’s call anyway, I respected her not being ready yet, I would’ve thought of another alibi too to be honest

 

But if it was my choice to make, I would've kissed her right in front of everyone and told her that this girl was mine and then shut them all up

 

We finished cleaning and we were now walking towards our bedroom

 

Cheryl went in first and as I got in she pushed me on the wall while closing the door

 

She pinned me and attacked my lips furiously, her hands were both cupping my cheeks

 

I moved my hands to her waist, pulled her even closer if that was possible

 

We only stopped to catch our breaths and when we did catch our breath already she was ready to attack my lips again

 

“woooah, slow down bombshell” I said panting

 

“less talking, more kissing” she attacked my lips again and before I was enamored again I broke the kiss

 

“yes, but we need to talk first, cher” but she was persistent her hands already tugging the hem of my shirt

 

“we’ll talk later I promise, I want you first” and attacking my lips again

 

I gave up and let her, Cheryl Blossom is so hot right now I tell you, she didn’t stop kissing me. She already took off my shirt but she was still fully clothed, she was about unbutton my pants when I stopped her and stared at her, making sure she was okay with this

 

“BED” she said persistently, buttons of my pants now unclasped

 

She didn’t wait for me to respond, grabbed me towards the bed and continued making out and removing each others clothes until both of us were only in our panties, all our other pieces of clothing were now discarded

 

I mean we did shower together at times but only our upper bodies had exposed skin, I still respected her not taking off her bottom underwear, this, this was a bold step next

 

I looked at her, sincerely and asked “are you sure about this, this isn’t just you being jealous?”

 

“Yes TT, I mean that might have provoked it, but I need you now”

 

And then went on top of she was kissing my abs seductively until she reached the last piece of fabric covering me “I want this off” she said slowly and I nodded

 

I was now on the edge on the sudden dominance Cheryl had over me, and I let her. This alone could make me come to be honest

 

Then he eyes glistened with pure lust, “babe you’re so wet, this all for me?” she said smugly

 

I bit my lip and just stared at her and she went down on me and kissed the inner of my thighs

 

I could see a little bit of hesitation in her face though, I knew she wasn’t used to this kind of things this was her first time, then I said “Cher…. we could stop if you don’t want to”

 

“No, I don’t want to stop TT, I want this” she said. Then I did what I know I should do, make this special for her, my instincts took over as I flipped us so now I was the one on top

 

“In that case, let me at least do the honors first” I smirked and I could see her eyes lost deep in desire

 

“no fair though, can I take these off too?” I motioned on her underwear

 

“be my guest TT” and so I did

 

And that night, I made cheryl feel the best feeling she could ever feel, with her coming time after time shouting my name in a suppressed voice so the 3 other won't hear.

 

She was aggressive though, with all the hair pulling, shoulder hugging, even biting my arms. But I liked every second of it

 

And when it was my turn, bombshell sure didn’t disappoint, I couldn’t even get off my high

 

After a crazy rendezvous, were just curled up under the sheet, our skins flushed on each others then I was playing with her hair to caressing her face every now and then

 

I looked at her with concern “Are you okay with what ronnie did?”

 

She paused for a minute “I wanted to tell them babe, that you were mine, but I wasn’t ready yet, not yet….”

 

I nodded but then teased her “You were not ready to come out but you were ready for __this”__

 

“Antoinette Topaz!!!” she playfully hit my face laughing “kidding aside, we have no choice now but you playing the part, and me trying not to attack you in front of them bec im jealous” Cheryl said

 

“You had so much self control earlier and didn’t try to do what you did with me now so I guess we're gonna be good” I said placing a peck on my lips but I deepened the kiss somehow and then I pulled away

 

“But those lips are mine and mine alone babe” She added

 

“No fair, you kissed ronnie on the lips once!!! Can’t I get a payback” I teased her knowing it would make her jealous

 

“I mean would you wanna kiss ronnie instead of me?? Besides she kissed me! It was a good cause though and ronnie may have had a taste of my lips but hadn’t had a taste of me so…..” she bit her lips and then mine trying to seduce me again to another round while she ran her finger through my neck

 

“Sounds fair enough babe”

 

Then we kissed again until we both passed out, sleeping soundly in each others arms

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cringey smut!!!! I don't do smut (written or actual lol) so i didn't really know how to write it
> 
> This was awkward as hell but i wanna portray something like this. Haha
> 
> Tell me how you liked it. That's all for now, a little plot twist though before the ending chapter ;) 
> 
> Leave comments cause I would love to make friends, and read and reply to comments
> 
> PS excited for the musical.


	13. Chaste Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter that may look irrelevant but can give substance to the last 2 chapters!! 
> 
> Also, I think this is important. I'd like to give emphasis that it's okay to take your time before you come out, it's always gonna take a bit of some courage but you'll eventually get there and be proud of who you really are. Trust the process, but remember to always be happy in whatever you do ;) And remember as well, that people shouldn't give a fuck on who you choose to become, if they don't accept you, it's shame on them and not shame on you. Take your time :)

****Cheryl’s POV** **

****

The pretending was still up, we kept playing the roles we had to have

 

Everyone kind of believed us now and stopped insinuating other things

 

It did make me jealous every once in a while, but toni did make sure she made up to me and made me feel otherwise. And i gotta say, she's pretty good at that ;)

 

Today, the boys asked if we could hang and have dinner together, we all agreed and pitched in the idea of no drinking and just a simple dinner

 

The boys already knew of Lopaz, as josie would like to call it. They didn’t have much of comments on it. But fangs kept teasing Toni that it was not red she got but raven and she was proud of her hitting that. still.

 

Toni punched fangs on the arm, Sweet pea on the other hand had no comment, he was actually being silent all through out, which was not usual

 

It was fun like this though, being just chill. College was soon about to be over, and we needed to make the most out of it

 

During dinner, we sat down with our “partners” so it was

 

Sweet Pea - Fangs - Kevin - Josie - Archie

Ronnie - Toni - Me - Betty - Jughead - Reggie

 

I also noticed that Sweet Pea was kind of avoiding Toni, the two of them being inseperable, it would only be obvious that SP would still decide to sit beside toni even though Ronnie was now in the picture

 

But he didn’t. It was okay though, because I got to sit beside TT and we occasionally played with each others hands under the table

 

Sometimes, she’d be bold to put her hands on top of my legs and run up and down from it without raising any suspicions

 

I secretly loved the savagery in that tho. And how we both shiver to touch and suppress a light moan and hide it into a cough

 

We were now having normal conversations when Toni tried to involve sweet pea in the conversation

 

“Remember that one time you and fangs were at the lake and then you almost drowned trying to wrestle over each other under water, and I had to save both your asses and you were both too big to be carried by me I couldn’t even stop your “wrestling match” toni said doing the air quotes

 

But sweet pea ignored her and continued drinking water

 

“sweets, are you okay?” Toni genuinely asked with concern noticing that he was in fact silent

 

“You know exactly why I’m not talking to you, Toni” he said standing up and then leaving with his boots heavily stomping on the floor

 

Now there was this awkward tension inside until toni decided to say “I’ll go check up on him” then followed him outside

 

I couldn’t help but pry so I told everyone I was gonna go to the bathroom but instead I followed the two

 

I eavesdropped to their conversation

 

Toni: Sweet Pea, what’s wrong?

Sweet Pea: Do you even have to ask (he was fuming in anger)

Toni: What do you mean?

Sweet Pea: You better head in before I punch you and I wouldn’t consider you a girl, or even my sister at that, after what you’ve done

Toni: Sweets, you got to tell me, at least or else I wouldnt know why the sudden change of demeanor or why you’re mad

Sweet Pea: You really wanna know?? I mean don’t you get it. You know very well that I like Veronica and you just had to snatch her away from me just because you couldn’t get Red to like you

 

Toni stayed silent

 

so that what that was about, I couldn’t help but feel guilty that these two were falling apart because of me

 

Toni didn’t say anything though, she still tried protecting me

 

Toni: Sweets, trust me it’s more than what you know.. I can’t tell you please but you got to atleast trust me

Sweet Pea: Well if you can’t trust me into saying it or giving me at least an explanation why are we even friends Tiny. After everything I’ve done for you. Ive been here for you through it all, but you just had to take her to yourself

Toni: No, that’s not it sweet pea, it’s complicated I promise to tell you when it’s time

Sweet Pea: Bullshit

 

I heard Toni choke on a sob, oh no, was she crying. I sighed heavily, maybe sweet pea should know, she was toni’s bestfriend anyway

 

And I couldn’t take sweets away from toni, he’s like his big brother and I can’t ruin that

 

So I did what I should do, i showed myself there

 

“Hey….” I said slowly walking up to them

 

“get back inside red, this ain’t your business” sweet pea said

 

I sighed “But it is…. because im the one dating toni, ronnie is just covering up for my ass cause im too scared to even admit to everyone that im gay"

 

“I mean it red, stay out of this” sweet pea wasn’t convinced

 

I didn’t give up, I walked to toni then gave her a chaste kiss and toni returned the kiss “I mean wasn't that proof enough” I smiled

 

“thanks babe, and it’s true sweets, now that cheryl has been the one that explicitly told you, no more secrets. I’m sorry” toni said

 

“I am sorry too, sweet pea, I didn’t mean to get in the way between you and ronnie. For the record I like you for her” I offered him a pat

 

we both then explained in depth what the hell was going, we told him everything.

 

“well, so much for being mad now, you and red huh? Finally tiny. You both happy?” he finally said

 

We nodded “I mean yeah, even if it means its our little secret, now it’s your secret too so please, keep this for us?” toni asked, sigh, she’s still looking out for me

 

“Dont worry, im sworn to secrecy, how bout we head back now”

 

So we went back in and sweet pea made this lame excuse that they were both fighting because of some stupid game console toni didn’t return

 

I laughed at how childish these two could actually be but archie being archie (and a little stupid) asked out of all people why I was with them when they came back in

 

Nobody notice him ask the question though which im thankful of, and I think he also forgot he asked the question too so we just continued with our dinner

 

Unknown to everyone though, but sweet pea and ronnie, that our hands were intertwined below

 

We could still keep this little secret of ours what matters is im hers and she’s mine

 

I mean what could happen right? We’re graduating college in a few months though, maybe I’d be ready soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been talking with one of the people who have read this and she told me it resembles what she's going through, and it makes me happy that I was able to make an impact on one person's life no matter how small that may have been! I'm beyond happy that I got this reaction for my first fanfiction
> 
> I'm thinking of writing more in the future (well, after 2 months or so, i need to pass a fucking exam first). Writing just makes me so happy
> 
> Leave comments please, even if it's not a story and just a hi or hello or your twitter @ or something. I'm looking for internet friendssss yaaaay.


	14. and when i miss you it will change the way i kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd to the last chap!!

****Cheryl’s POV** **

****

We have graduated college now and turns out I still wasn’t ready but toni was patient with me

 

Sweet Pea and Ronnie were a byproduct of our little secret too, they were now dating in secret and they’re really cute I tell you. Sweet pea, for a big guy, was shipped

 

A year have already passed since graduation, we went our separate ways already but still met up once in a while

 

Toni and I were living together though, of course we couldn’t get enough of each other.

 

Toni was now getting known for photography, getting gigs from magazines

While I am now having art gallery exhibits in different places all the time now

Betty and jughead have been hired on a famous newspaper as junior editors a drive away from New York

Josie was working her way up the music industry, she just signed with a label

Archie, Sweet Pea, Reggie and Fangs have started a band now, sometimes they play for Josie with archie being a supportive boyfriend he is

Veronica being a businesswoman owned a speakeasy nearby and was making sure Lodge industries clean from crimes

Kevin was assisant director now, he was working on a film

 

So every now and then that the gang met up, they still had their secret hookups aways from everyone’s eyes. So did Ronnie and Sweet Pea

 

It still pains me I couldn’t tell everyone yet. I can’t find the courage still.

 

It was until one day when we were all hanging at the speakeasy that Sweet Pea texted toni and I telling us to hang back after everybody went away

 

Ronnie close down the speakeasy for the gang tonight, it must be something grand that she had to close it down. They said they were celebrating for something, which they still didn’t want everybody to know until it was official

 

So we just celebrated and had fun

 

When everybody went away, it was just us four

 

“So…. there’s something we need to tell, and you are the first ones who are supposed to know” Ronnie started

 

“Why is that?” I asked

 

“well, because Sweets and I……..” they looked at each other lovingly “are getting married” as veronica showed her ring finger hiding underneath her gloves

 

“What!!! Omg!! we’re happy for you guys” toni said enthusiastically while placing a pat on sweet pea’s rather high shoulder

 

“so that means one thing too, the pretention has to stop now, we have to let others know eventually, arent you ready yet cher” ronnie’s face turned serious

 

“I- “ I said and stuttered

 

“I don’t know….” I added

 

“well, we’ll leave you to talk, but we need to tell them, otherwise, it’s gonna be hard even telling them why sweet pea and I are engaged when all this time they know that toni and I are dating, I hope you understand, cher” Ronnie said

 

“We’re gonna go now” sweet pea said then he patted Toni’s back “tell me how the talk goes, okay tiny?” and toni nodded

 

When they were gone, there was an awkward silence that was going on

 

“So…… cher, are you ready to come out now?”

 

I sighed “Toni, I still can’t”

 

“Babe, it’s been years, I want to tell the whole world now, ive been so understanding to you, you know that, but now this involves our friends, our best friends! They need you to make the move now”

 

“Toni, you know very well that I can’t still” I was about to cry

 

“You can’t??? or you don’t want to” toni had a sad look on her face

 

“Babe……” I didn’t what more excuse I have, I didn’t know what to say next so I just kissed her

 

She kissed me back, passionately until she was now sliding the zipper on front of the jumpsuit I was wearing

 

I was groping her butt too until she stopped my hands, grabbed them and placed them on her back pockets

 

Things were getting a little more heated up, I placed her hands on her waist then kept kissing then slid her jacket off her

 

We kept kissing, only stopping when we needed to catch our breaths, I pushed her near the nearest table

 

She removed my jumpsuit and I did the same removing her top never stopping from the kissing

 

The only time we weren’t kissing was when I was removing her top to where she immediately cradled my face and grabbed it to kiss again

 

I pushed her so she was lying flatly and I unbuttoned her pants, her eyes never breaking eye contact, I attacked her stomach all the way down where I grazed my teeth on the hem of her underwear

 

Her breath hitched and her head flew back, but I didn’t take it off yet. Toni, being used to being on top had a sudden change of demeanor, she grabbed me so I was the one lying now then she grabbed a piece of black fabric, where she got it I didn’t know

 

She blindfolded me, and was speaking in a raspy voice, setting the mood

 

I felt her approach me, she slowly removed the blindfold then bit my lip, pulling away incredibly slow, I moaned lightly then she smirked

 

The next thing I knew, everything we wore now discarded in veronica’s speakeasy and I was riding her fingers.

 

It was hot doing this, at veronica’s speakeasy at that, sound mischievous. After series of release, we dressed up again, I smiled “well that was fun….. and nice”

 

“Agreed” toni said smiling a little “but cheryl, really we need to talk about us”

 

“Toni, I-”

 

She stopped me from speaking “Cheryl, everyone understands you, I don’t expect you to come out to the whole world, I just expect you to tell our friends, by now. Emphasis on the words friends cher, they’re gonna accept you. And if you don’t…” she stopped careful on the next words she was gonna say but I interrupted her

 

“sorry toni I can’t”

 

She sighed “it feels like you only want me in secret, cher, I can’t go on like this with you, atleast not without our friends knowing” she had tears on her eyes, mine were almost threatening to fall under my eyes

 

What she said though made my heart hurt, because she was genuinely sad, all she wanted was to tell everyone that we were together but i can’t find the courage, how petty of me, I kept on holding her back on being happy, maybe im not the one for toni

 

“Then that exactly what I think should happen, TT. What you wanna happen. We’re over, TT”

 

And then I left her and raced to my car, only to break down there and not stop crying. Minutes have passed, and there was no sign of toni

 

I guess that’s it. She didn’t stop me or follow me.

 

I wiped the tears, we really are over…

 

****Toni’s POV** **

“Then that exactly what I think should happen, TT. What you wanna happen. We’re over, TT” I was fighting the tears to fall from my eyes

 

Cheryl’s voice croaked when said that and she immediately stood up and left. I wanted to follow her

 

But I didn’t

 

Maybe we needed this, maybe we needed space

 

I dialed veronica’s number

 

(Phonecall)

Toni: Ronnie, cheryl ended things

Ronnie: What do you mean ended things???

Toni: she broke up with me

Ronnie: Oh my god, sorry toni, I didn’t mean to

Toni: no, V, none of this is your fault okay? We could just tell everyone our relationship wasn’t really true and we were messing with them this entire time, so it wouldn’t look like you cheated on me

Ronnie: No, toni, we’ll figure it out, I know cheryl will come through, let’s just give her a bit of time, shall we?

Toni: Yeah, we will.

Ronnie: You okay?

Toni: I’m fine, V thankyou

Ronnie: Please still come to our engagement party, I know we still don’t know how to explain this to the guys without outing cheryl but Sweet Pea would want you to be there, you’re her bestfriend

Toni: No worries, V, I’ll be there

Ronnie: thanks T, Bye

Toni: Bye

(end of phonecall)

 

I was a mess for the past few days, I’ve been crashing at V’s place. I went one day in cher and I’s apartment to just get a few things

 

Good thing on that day she wasn’t there. I wasn’t ready to see her yet

 

But that didn’t mean I don’t miss her. God, I really do miss her

 

I kept texting her, asking her how she’s been, if we could talk, if she already ate, where she was having her next art gallery

 

She never replied, she may have been the one who ended things but I was the one who made it to really end

 

I should’ve followed her, told her where gonna be in this together. That I loved her and didn’t care anymore that we were a secret

 

That id keep waiting for her, and we’ll just help ronnie figure how they would announce their engagement

 

But no, I just let her go easily

 

 

****Cheryl’s POV** **

Toni hasn’t been coming home to our apartment. The space on my bed feels void and empty, like my heart as of the moment

 

I had no idea where she was staying, and I’ve been ignoring her texts asking me things

 

From little things to have I eaten to things like we should still fix us

 

But I have never replied, even once

 

I did want to reply, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t break her again and make her wait again when I don’t know when I’ll be ready

 

But now, I feel like id rather face the fear of the unknown coming out, instead of having her out of my life

 

I just wish, she was back in my life

 

I received a text from ronnie, asking if I could meet her today at the speakeasy

 

“will toni be there?” I asked

 

“No, just you and I cher”

 

I replied “Okay, I’ll be there in 10 mins” I drove to the speakeasy

 

When I reached there, veronica gave me a tight hug and asked if I’ve been okay

 

I just fake smiled and said yes I was okay

 

“well, there’s a big favor I wanna ask you cher” ronnie said

 

I scrunched my eyebrow thinking of what her favor was gonna be “Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, would you be my maid of honor?”

 

I squealed, even though I was feeling sad, I couldn’t hide my excitement for ronnie’s weddign and also, being chosen as her maid of honor, it was an honor

 

She said she was torn between betty and me being the maid of honor but given the circumstances that betyy never knew of their relationship and toni and I were the only ones there for them both, it was only fitting that I was the maid of honor

 

I smiled at the gesture

 

“I’m sorry V, for messing things for you and pea, how are you gonna tell everyone now?”

 

“we’ll figure it out bombshell, don’t worry” ronnie smiled “Toni misses you”

 

I froze a little, this is one of the conversations I was afraid we were gonna have

 

She continued "Don't give me that look, Cher. I know you want her in your life! You do know there are security cameras at the speakeasy, right?" Ronnie smirked

 

Oh. My. God. My eyes went wide and i blushed real hard. She couldn't have watched E V E R Y T H I N G. Right? God, i'm so embarrassed right now

 

"Relax, Bombshell, I didn't watch everything, I just know  _things_ got so heaten up" she winked "now, what's the tea, why are you avoiding this conversation? I know you’ve been ignoring her, but Cher, she’s a mess without you and she wants to make things right, she doesn’t even care now even if you remain a secret forever, even get married secretly and have secret children, as long as you’re in her life as she says”

 

“she said that?” my heart warmed at the thought that Toni was willing to give up everything just for her, and she was still this self occupied HBIC who can’t find it in her heart to boast her girlfriend

 

Veronica nodded. “V, I was just ignoring her because I didn’t know what to say to her, I was afraid I might ruin things for us again and I thought she wanted us to be over”

 

“That’s the farthest thing she wants to happen cher, she’s crazy for you, wouldnt even stop whining on how she misses you and how shes stupid to have let you go” veronica giggled

 

“When was your engagement party again?” I asked, I had an idea

 

“a week from now” Ronnie said

 

“And you still don’t have any idea on how to tell everyone that you’re suddenly getting married out of the blue?”

 

I smirked “I think I have an idea, Ronnie”

 

Ronnie’s smile widened as if she already knew what I had in mind

 

And being cheryl blossom, I’m always extra and so we began plotting the best engagement party ever (Sweet Pea came to help of course and we briefed him on what would happen)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last chapter tomorrow. And also, musical episode tomorrow!!!!!! IM SO EXCITED. 
> 
> DOES ANYONE HAVE A CHAINSAW BECAUSE. WHAT THE-
> 
> Lol, i'm secretly loving this angst, also Im very sure they make up on this ep!!! I just know, okay. Hahahaha. Maybe them fighting was good all along, you know that means screentime for them too, and a development for their relationship hehehehe


	15. Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end chapter.

****Toni’s POV** **

****

Veronica asked my help if we could hand out invitations to the engagement party

 

I was asking her how she was gonna tell everyone now but she kept saying I’ll see

 

I accompanied ronnie as she sent them out to our friends and some other people from highschool. I was shocked that she invited a lot of people

 

The whole time we went to see different people, I couldn’t take my mind off cheryl, I really really miss her

 

I kept going to her art exhibits, just so I could catch a glimpse on her, I never approached her though since she havent been replying to my texts or answering her calls

 

I figured she didn’t want to talk to me, or ever see me again. I sighed and then focused to the tasks on hand

 

The engagement party was gonna be grand I guess, a lot of people have already confirmed to be going but the invitation never said who were going to be engaged

 

I laughed at veronica saying I’m excited on how she’s gonna be pulling this off cause people didn’t know it was her and sweet pea that were being engaged

 

I also thought of on how she was gonna say the news to the gang, she never mentioned it to them as well and they were all confused as to who was getting married

 

Others even thought it was us since we were handing out the invitations but she smiled, no not toni and I and that sparked everyone’s curiosity

 

It was the talk of the town, that someone was getting engaged with someone. Veronica could really be extra, just like cheryl

 

I sighed, imagining how it must feel like if it was me and cher doing these things. I’d like to spend forever with her

 

And even if we don’t get to do things like this, I wouldn’t mind as well. Besides you just need her and me and a priest then we can get married. We can even fucking do it in Vegas and just fucking marry her

 

I’d do it anytime, anywhere, with audience or without audience as long as she’s her I was gonna married

 

I sighed heavily and ronnie may have seemed to notice “what’s the problem, T”

 

“it’s nothing” I shrugged her off

 

“well in that case, I’m taking you shopping, you have to dress pretty on engagement night”

 

I laughed “why, im not getting married, you’re getting married, we might as well find you a dress”

 

“no, silly, it’s only proper that you dress nicely since you’re gonna be sweet pea’s best man, well best woman, besides I already have a dress to wear, I hate rush shopping”

 

“Wait. What?!?! I’m part of the wedding” I said in shock

 

“im guessing he hasn’t told you yet, and here I am spilling it to you, im so stupid”

 

“yes, you are” I laughed

 

“Just act surprised when pea tells you, will you? He’s a soft sentimental guy wouldnt wanna ruin his tiny and sweet pea moment”

 

I shook my head “of course v”

 

And then we went on an endless shopping spree since veronica was never contented on what I was to wear until she finally found the perfect dress for me and smiled while saying “this is, T”

 

And I smiled because I loved the dress as well

 

 

Today was gonna be the engagement night, sweet pea has already broke down the news for me that I was his “best man”

 

I tried my best acting surprised. My hands were linked with Ronnie and there were still people who thought we were the ones getting married.

 

I was even surprised that my grandpa was here and gave me a hug and patted my back. It added fuel to the fire that ronnie and I were engaged cause why else would grandpa be here.

 

Ronnie shook her head and told them it wasn’t us though, when people asked. How I wish I could tell them I wanted to marry cheryl.

 

The arrangement of the speakeasy were really grand, everyone was dressed formally. I had a tight black dress that glittered whenever I made movements, my hair was styled up.

 

Veronica also made sure to make the speakeasy exclusive for people invited today. I still had no idea though how Ronnie would pull this off. Whatever she decides though I’d be there to back her up so I didn’t bother asking her anymore what she had in mind

 

Everyone at the party were going weary on who’s engagement party this was. Ronnie, Sweet Pea and I were in the middle of the speakeasy and I was growing anxious

 

For one, I didn’t want people thinking ronnie and I are engaged. I was telling them to break the news now or it’s never

 

“Relax Tiny, okay” sweet pea patted my back

 

Then suddenly the music changed and it played a song that was so familiar to me

 

 _ _I like my girls just I like my honey, sweet a little selfish.__ Honey by Kehlani was now playing!! I’d know those notes even before they even started.

 

Fuck, that’s cheryl and my song. I wanted to go away from the center of the speakeasy and quietly stay in the corner as I didn’t want to listen to this song

 

It gave me anxiety as it brought back good and bad memories

 

It brought back the taste of cheryl lips, it brought back the smell of her neck, it brought back her softness that I only got to see, it also brought back the night of our breakup, and the night I saved her from Nick st clair

 

It reminded me of the person I wanna spend the rest of my life with, and suddenly a spotlight shone and it was on me.

 

Not on Ronnie nor on sweet pea, but it was on me. I squinted my eyes on the bright lights and a few seconds after that my eyes have adjusted and it was now bearable to the eyes.

 

“Guys, what is happening” I asked ronnie and sweet pea confused

 

“the lights should be on you” I stepped away from the spotlight but Sweet Pea stopped me and patted me on the back “you got this, Tiny”

 

I was still clueless on what was happening, so were other people. Some people even whispered that it was me and ronnie that were really getting married, why would the spotlight be on me if it wasn’t, right?

 

It made me anxious, I just wanted to run away from this place and hide, but I was frozen and I couldn’t move. Fuck. But that was only until I heard someone’s voice on the microphone

 

“Toni….” I looked for the redhead that owns that voice. I suddenly felt adrenaline rush through my body, I was turning everywhere trying to find her and run to her, tell her things I wanna say

 

And then I found her on the stage, dressed stunningly on a fitted red dress. Her hair looking so good matching what she was wearing

 

I was about to cry, I missed that voice, I missed hearing her say my name. I just stared at her like she was a fragile little piece I never wanna lose again

 

She walked slowly to me, hands tight on the microphone

 

Honey still playing on the background

 

Now we were standing in front of each other

 

“Hi” she whispered but it was still heard on the microphone that she held, she was smiling softly

 

Then I just caressed her face forgetting that we were now subject to the eyes of many people

 

And then I was reminded of one thing, no one can know so I removed my hands, “cheryl….” I was about to ask her quietly what was she doing, but she stopped me

 

“Before you say anything, Toni… let me say something first”

 

Everyone could hear every word she was saying, they were already whispering to one another.

 

“Toni, it was mistake to even lie to our friends about somethings”

 

Oh my god, is she coming out??? I couldn’t believe the words I’m hearing

 

“Well, everyone know deserves to know the truth” I was just listening to her, with tears almost falling from my eyes

 

“Toni and I have been dating,” she paused and looked at everyone around us, spent a little extra time looking at the eyes of our friends, as if asking for an apology for keeping it a secret

 

“for a really long time now, and everyone knew that Toni and Ronnie were the ones dating, but no, really it was us”

 

I looked at our friends now too, no sign of anger was in their faces but rather they looked as shocked as I am but had happy faces as well

 

“Our friends, ronnie and sweet pea even have to sacrifice their own relationship, hiding ours from everyone, I couldn’t be more thankful we had them. Now these two are getting married”

 

Everyone cheered and turned to the two couple, congratulating them and all but then they turned back to Cheryl as if telling her to continue her speech, they knew there was more to what she was trying to say

 

“and bec they were getting married, we had to have that talk, on how we’re gonna tell other people, and I thought I wasn’t ready but no I was just scared, but now I’m no longer scared, TT”

 

“I’ll forever be grateful that you let me take my time to be ready to come out and never pressuring me to do things I wasn’t comfortable doing, and a little disagreement made me realize I couldn’t live my life without you”

 

“That I didn’t care anymore, as long I’m spending the rest of my life with you”

 

“Now im tired of hiding too, I want everyone to know that you’re mine and I want it to stay that way, forever”

 

“so, Babe” I smiled, happy that she called me babe in front of everyone, she fished for something out of pocket, my heart beat never stopped thumping until she revealed a silver box

 

My eyes went wide, I couldn’t believe this was happening

 

She knelt down “Antoinette Topaz, will you marry me?”

 

Tears now were falling from both our eyes, I was speechless and happy crying. She was still on her knees on the floor when I heard Ronnie “you have to answer, stupid!!”

 

Then I held her up, “YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES” then she wore the ring on me and I carried her and gave her a twirl around

 

Everyone was clapping, some also congratulated SP and Ronnie by now, the two shared a little kiss together

 

I feel bad that I took this moment away from veronica, but she gave me a knowing smile and I couldn’t be any happier that cheryl came out and we were getting married

 

After I gave her a twirl, we just stayed there, spotlight still on us, the microphone no longer in her hands

 

“Took you long enough, babe” I joked

 

“I couldn’t lose you and i just bit the bullet, you don’t know the anxiety I faced asking for your hand in front of your grandfather! This, this is nothing compared to that”

 

“What?? You told him? Is that why he’s here”

 

“yep, I told him everything, especially how I’m insanely in love with my future wife right in front of me” she caressed my face

 

“I love you Toni” she smiled

 

“I love you too”

 

Then I kissed her and the crowd went wild as we kissed each other there.

 

“Cheryl and Ronnie said Yes!” banner came flying down the stage with some confetti over us, I laughed at how extra these two could be

 

“you’re so extra bombshell” I laughed, while our foreheads rested on each other

 

“You love it” she smirked. And yes I did

 

I kissed her again and again, and wouldn’t get tired of this feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry if i finished it off lame!!! But here you go!!! I'll be writing more in the future, hehe. It's been fun
> 
> Also, did anyone else realize that the two making up in episode 16 means that there'll be less scenes for them hahahahahahahahahaha (cries sadly). But does that mean they're going to mont blanc for break now? Will toni move in again and just have her own room? I need answers
> 
> And and and did anyone notice too that the first chapter of this fanfic is somewhat similar to the pre-show scene? The lipstick blot? Lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and Kudos if you liked it!! Thanks!!
> 
> -seven


End file.
